Affairs of the Heart
by Kukem
Summary: Actually number six in the Series, this is a tale based on non-main characters. When the Republic Fleet Admiral asks his female pilot to go spy on a suspicious and wealthy crime lord, she ends up falling for the man who may kill her.


TRA : "Affairs of the Heart" - Kukem  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She looked to her side again and smiled for the umpteenth time. He was very handsome, dressed in the finest suit that the tailors of the galaxy could ever make, and she loved him more than anything else. Turning back to her, he gazed into her vale covered brown eyes and smiled as his hand squeezed hers a bit tighter. The warmth of his gaze surged through her and she turned back to the minister in front of them.  
  
The entire altar was awash in a warm glow of colors from the beautifully crafted stain glass windows that decorated the church on the upper levels of this part of Coruscant. Asuka stood bathed in soft yellows, whites and blues while her tall handsome groom was doused with warm reds and a hint of green.   
  
"Do you, Asuka, take this man to be your husband?" the tall bothan minister asked looking at her.   
  
She stood there for a brief second in her gorgeous white gown as a tear streaked down her cheek. For the first time in her life, she finally felt loved and appreciated and that meant everything to her. No more wondering if she would ever truly be loved, she was with the most loving man she could have ever hoped for. "I do," she replied.  
  
"And do you take Asuka to be your wife?" the bothan asked her handsome, soon to be, husband.  
  
"I do," he smiled.   
  
She turned and looked at him again with misty eyes, losing herself in the moment. Tears of joy welled up as he lifted her white lace vale over her face. Her pale smooth skin was flushed with excitement; they were almost married.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride," the old bothan said. Asuka's heart raced, throbbing in her chest like the beating of a war drum. As she moved closer towards her husband, her lips trembled. He brushed a dark curl from her face and gazed lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, but that would be the last thing she would ever hear him say to her.   
  
An explosion rocked the entire building and durasteel and dust swirled through the air. The shock was deafening and now the beautiful colors of the stained glass windows were dulled by the smoke and debris. Asuka turned to see a group of men, dressed in red uniforms and holding blaster carbines, scramble into the room and raise their weapons towards the altar. People scurried out of the way to avoid the crazed men and in the confusion several pews were knocked over. In a flurry of crimson light, the hall exploded with blaster fire.  
  
Horror stricken, Asuka watched as her groom was skewered with bolt after bolt of red energy, the stabbing lasers splashing her gown with his warm blood. His body convulsed with each shot as they charred holes through him with their merciless attack then, in a few seconds, the shooting stopped and there was only one casualty; Asuka's now dead husband.  
  
Screaming, Asuka fell to her knees and cradled her dead lover's head in her arms. Tears streamed down her faces as she mourned the loss of the most important person in her life. Her thoughts swirled through her mind in a river of confusion, as her future now appeared meaningless. The men in red were standing around her and her fallen husband looking down on the couple. Blood pooled on the floor of the altar around Asuka as she continued to clutch the man whom she had so deeply loved.   
  
After several long seconds, she looked up and examined them one by one. All six were dressed the exact same with only one difference: one wore a yellow arm band on his right arm. The man with the yellow armband smiled.  
  
"Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon, my dear Asuka..." he paused as the smile on his face turned wicked, "In oblivion."  
  
The six men aimed their blasters down at Asuka and fingered the safety lock switches by the trigger. Asuka stopped crying just long enough to watch as the air around her lit up with white-hot crimson lasers fire and then everything abruptly vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
Snapping bolt upright in her bed, Asuka's chest heaved as she gasped for breath. She sat there in a pair of shorts and a soaked undershirt covered in a cold sweat. She looked around her dark quarters and wiped the perspiration from her brow. Her dark hair was drenched and plastered to her head and the side of her face and she shook uncontrollably. She ran her trembling hands through the mess on top of her head to loosen it up and sighed.   
  
For the third night in a row, she had watched as these strange men murdered the mysterious "husband" in her dream in front of her. The thought of her getting married was enough to baffle her as it was, but to be killed on her wedding day too... She shook her head and sighed again.   
  
Swinging her smooth bare legs over the edge of her bed, she dug her toes into the long woven rug she had put down on the cold durasteel deck plates. The fibers tickled her feet as she massaged her toes into it. Standing on wobbly legs, she made her way to the refresher at the opposite corner of her small quarters to take a shower. In the past seventy-two hours she had gotten little sleep.  
  
Turning on the water, she adjusted it to the warmer settings and with a shaky sight, closed the door to take her shower. Hopefully she would feel a bit better afterwards.  
  
* * *  
  
A shower of sparks splashed against the floor of Grey Squadron's hanger as Kukem's torched finished attaching a new hull plate to the A-wing fighter of a now retired, Commander Ziggs. The recent maintenance work in Grey Squadron had seemed to be dumped on Kukem this past week and he really wished they would hire a new mechanic to take care of their repairs. Kukem was a fighter pilot, not a mechanic, though he could do both.   
  
Shutting the torch down and placing it onto the hanger deckplates, he lifted his protective mask and looked at the small fighter in the dim light. The new patch was almost factory quality but Kukem knew that Ziggs would want the entire fighter painted so it looked as if nothing had been done to it. Kukem sighed. The painting would take a bit more time.  
  
Gathering up his stuff, the Flight Officer prepared to go for a well-deserved caf break when the sound of footsteps stopped him. Glancing into the shadows, Kukem expected Ziggs to step out, but was surprised when Fleet Admiral Squires walked into the light. Delivering a crisp salute, Kukem stood at attention.  
  
Squires returned the greeting before speaking, "At ease, Kukem. I see you have been keeping the boys here in good shape while the search for a new mechanic is on. It's nice to see our men willing to help out in times of need." Squires strolled around the A-wing and nodded his head. "You do a helluva job, Flight Officer. I could use some maintenance on my fighter, now that I think of it." Squires looked up and smiled, "You interested?"   
  
"Not to sound ungrateful at the offer, sir, but I'm a fighter pilot, not a mechanic." Kukem explained as he wiped his hands on a rag. Even though Grey Squadron had been having him fix things even as far back as his time in Blue Squadron, Kukem was still a pilot above all else, even if his mechanic skills were better than his piloting skills.   
  
"Fair enough, but I need to exploit your mechanical abilities right now," Squires explained as he came around the wedge shaped nose of the fighter. "I need you to meet with me in Briefing Room 41 at oh-seven hundred."  
  
Kukem stood a bit puzzled, "Sir, what for?"   
  
Squires turned back to the pilot and scratched the left side of his head. Usually in a very proper manner, Kukem was quite surprised to see Squires acting so casual. His voice was deprived from its standard firmness and his body language seemed to be a bit more relaxed than usual.   
  
"Kukem, High Command has set up an infiltration mission and wants a team of our men to do the job. I need a mechanic to go undercover, but I also want someone who is reliable enough to handle other duties. Your recent escapade at the Battle of Fondor against the Yippgyie proves that there is no better man for this mission." Squires stopped and looked at the pilot who was now looking at the Admiral with a questioning eye.   
  
Shrugging off the unspoken comment, Squires scratched his head again. "Look, just show up at the meeting and I'll fill you in." As he turned to leave he spoke over his shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing, Kukem. I have a few more good pilots that are going to be going out with you."   
  
Standing in the small circle of light around Ziggs' A-wing, Kukem tossed the rag to the floor and smiled. Ziggs' paint job would have to wait for a while longer.  
  
* * *  
  
The hatch release popped open with a hiss as Asuka climbed out of the simulator. Her shower had done the trick and she was defiantly feeling better now. She eyed the score readout on the datapad display that was set up on the wall and smiled. The screen read; Asuka: -340, Kalin: KIA. Another successful mission, as far as Asuka was concerned.   
  
The hatch on the second simulator hissed and Kalin crawled out. Removing his helmet, he met Asuka's gazed and shook his head. "You know, I'm glad you only do this in practice," he said.  
  
She bit her lip and smiled innocently as she ran her fingers through her hair to untangle it. "Why, whatever do you mean, Kalin?" Ever since they had been practicing together, Asuka had been shooting Kalin down. At first it had been an accident, but had developed into a full-blown tradition. Now, during every practice session with Asuka, Kalin's main goal was to try to survive the simulation run. Most times he failed miserably.   
  
He grinned at her playful comment. "With you on my side, I'd might as well be flying with the Imps."  
  
Repositioning her helmet under her arm she stuck out her tongue. She had never shot down one of her own in actual combat, and Kalin knew that. Their friendly joke had become a part of their wingman relationship and both pilots respected the other tremendously. "You like it, Kalin. Don't pretend that you don't."  
  
"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically as he headed over to the sofa in the adjoining lounge, "I really love having my wingman hunt me down during a raid mission. Just makes my day worth living."   
  
Giggling at his remark, Asuka followed him out into the lounge. "C'mon, you enjoy the fact that a pretty girl is hunting you. So what if she's trying to kill you, don't you feel important?"   
  
"No, not really," he replied with a smirk as he sank into the sofa.   
  
"Shut up, you." Asuka snorted playfully as she threw her flight gloves at him. He ducked his head as they sailed by his face. She sank into the armchair across from him and plopped her helmet onto the floor. "So what are you doing later? Going to run the practice drills that Burt has set up for us?"  
  
Kalin shrugged, "Don't know. My day usually unfolds as it happens. I live for the moment, you know," he joked.  
  
"Oh yeah, " she mocked, "You're a real risk taker, Kalin!" Propping her head on her right hand, Asuka gazed out the viewport past Kalin, deep in thought.  
  
Kalin watched her for a few minutes as she sat, unmoving. Her expression looked distant as if she was hypnotized. He waved his hand in her line of sight, "Asuka? You ok?"  
  
With a jerk of her head, she snapped back into reality. "Uh, yeah. Sorry."  
  
"You ok, Asuka?" Kalin asked again, a bit concerned. He had noticed that something about her had been different for the past few days. She had been so preoccupied with something that she had even forgot to attend the Squad meeting yesterday. "You've been kinda zoned out lately, Asuka. You sure you're all right? I'm starting to worry about you."  
  
Asuka looked at him, contemplating on whether she should tell him about her dreams. People always used to tell her it was good to talk about what was bothering you if you had a problem, but this seemed so personal. She wasn't sure if she could confide in Kalin...  
  
A swish of the lounge door broke her train of thought. Kalin immediately sprang to his feet and delivered a salute. Asuka had taken a few seconds longer to register that Admiral Squires was the visitor. In a flash, Asuka was on her feet too with her hand up to her brow.  
  
"At ease," Squires said to the two pilots. They both relaxed but remained standing. Squires turned to Kalin, "Kalin, could I have a word with Asuka in private?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Kalin replied as he scooped his helmet off the sofa. With another crisp salute, he vanished through the door leaving Asuka and Squires alone.  
  
"What is it, sir?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Asuka, please have a seat," Squires motioned for her to return to her armchair as he sat on the corner of the sofa. Asuka complied and sunk back into the comfortable chair. Squires cleared his throat and started to speak.  
  
"Ensign, High Command has issued an order for a mission to infiltrate a smuggling organization known as TEMPEST that is using a family owned shipping business as a cover. They want some people from The Alliance to go in and see if we can bring down the group from the inside."  
  
"Sir, what do you want me for?" Asuka asked, "I'm not the best one suited to bring down a smuggling operation."  
  
Squires smiled wryly, "Oh, but you are Asuka. You see, the man in charge of TEMPEST, Baron Dav Crueltar, is a ladies man and we also know he likes to confide his plans to his lovers." He paused as he examined Asuka.   
  
The stunned look on her face was priceless. After a few seconds of silence, Asuka finally found her voice, "You- you want me to seduce him?" she asked, unbelievingly.   
  
"Well, in a sense. We want you to trick him into telling you what he is really up to. You see there are a few bigger things that Intelligence has linked him with, but we can't prove anything yet. This weakness for women will hopefully help explain what he's up to. You'll have to use whatever means necessary to get the information we need." Squires explained.  
  
"Sir, I... don't think I can do this." Asuka said.  
  
"Nonsense, Ensign. You are one of the most skilled female pilots we have. If anyone can do this, it's you." Squires reassured her. He stood and looked down to her.  
  
"I'll fill you in on the rest at oh-seven hundred." He started to turn to leave and looked back at the still stunned woman. "Meet me in Briefing Room 41." Without another word, Squires slipped out of the lounge.  
  
Turning back to the viewport in disbelief, Asuka sat in the chair as her mind frantically tried to make sense out of what Squires was asking her to do. The last relationship she had had ended rather ugly when the man she was seeing was caught with his pants down... literally. She had been dating the head of an advertising company for a few months when she caught him with another woman in his office one evening before they were supposed to go to dinner. Asuka was furious to see the two sprawled out on his desk and had started to rag him out for cheating on her, only to find out that the woman he was with was his wife.  
  
Asuka smiled at the recollection. Served the creep right to have everything come crashing down around him. She had later heard that his wife had left him and gotten half the assets in the divorce. Unfortunately for him, she had ended up with the business he had created and he was fired as soon as she legally had control of the company. Justice had been served, as far as Asuka was concerned.  
  
This whole seduction thing bothered her though. She had a hard enough time trying to find a date on a weekend, let alone to have some guy fall for her and tell her anything she wanted to know. What had she gotten herself into now?   
  
One thing was for sure; this guy had better be handsome.  
  
Chapter 2   
  
The last month and a half had been a blur to her and her mind was a cloudy swirl as she tried to recall everything that had happened. The meeting was so long ago that she had almost forgot who was supposed to be her contacts when she reached the moons of Geonosis in seventy-two hours. Kukem and Ecliptic Death had been sent ahead of time to slip into their cover identities before she arrived and Techie and Lancer were going to arrive a few hours later to set up her cover surveillance. All five pilots that were taking part in this operation were selected for certain abilities that they had and Squires assured her that they would make sure that she would be protected if ever the need arose. It gave her a bit of comfort to know that they were there, but she also wondered if they would recognize her now.  
  
The last week was spent physically altering Asuka's appearance and she wasn't even sure she still knew what she originally looked like. She had also undergone a name change and, for the time being, would be know as Tara Healiade. Her hair was now a mass of golden curls and laced with a few dark streaks. Her eye color had been changed and she now had green eyes with flecks of gold and her skin was now a golden brown. Asuka had also undergone some intense toning exercises and was now even slimmer and more toned than she was originally. She smiled at the thought as she tugged on the shimmering robes she now wore. The silver and green fabric sparkled in the dim light of the transport cabin as it hung from her body. The body suit that clung to her curvy body was made of the same material and it covered all but a small portion of her breastbone. She now looked like the rich girls from the inner worlds and she would play the part well.  
  
She gazed around the cabin again and watched as the people sat and chatted to whomever they were with. Some socialized with other couples or passengers, but she chose to stay alone and gaze out the window, giving the illusion that she was a young rich girl with a vision of fame and fortune. She figured that she was too important to be bothered with this lower class and as long as they believed her little charade, she would be ok.   
  
"Would you like a pillow, miss?" the droid asked for the third time. Asuka turned back from the window and shot a childish look of disgust. It was beginning to annoy her that the droid couldn't take the hint.   
  
With a hiss, she snapped at the droid, making a small scene like rich, spoiled girls often did. "I told you two times already, I don't want a stupid pillow! If I wanted a pillow, I would have asked for one!" Tossing her curls over her right shoulder she returned her attention to the stars outside. "Now stop bothering me, silly droid."  
  
Stunned, the droid stumbled off as it complained to itself. The people that had turned to witness the display of immaturity returned to their activities. Asuka was quickly becoming pegged as a snobbish brat, and she was glad for once. She smiled and adjusted her seat to lay back. She figured a rest would be just the thing she needed.   
  
Grinning wickedly, she propped herself up onto her left elbow and stuck her head out into the isle. "Droid!?' she called, "I think I want that pillow now!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kukem looked up as Jona Slipshooter passed him a hydrospanner. He and Jona had seemed to be getting along well since he first arrived in TEMPEST about a month ago. Jona had taken to the young mechanic and was convinced that he would be able to retire if he could get Kukem to replace him.   
  
"Thank you, Jona." Kukem said as he plucked the tool out of the old man's grasp. He disappeared back into the engine housing of the freighter and Jona stepped back down to the deck.   
  
"You know, Drex, I think if this all works out, you might be able to take over for me when I retire in a few months." Jona called to Kukem in the engine.   
  
Kukem was used to his new name, Drex Molesturr, and it was almost second nature to him now. "Yeah, Jona, maybe. I doubt I'll ever know as much about theses old ships as you, though." Drex tightened the seal and poked his head back out. "'Course, if your position pays better, I'll be more than happy to take your place. As a matter of fact," Drex grinned as he hopped out of the engine and down to the floor, "I'll help you pack your bags now, if you want."   
  
The old man smiled, the wrinkles spreading from the corners of his eyes. "You're a good kid, Drex. Almost like the son I never had." A small moment of silence passed and the old man looked away. "C'mon, we got a lot of work to do before quittin' time." Collecting his tools, he set out towards the next hunk of scrap that the company used as a freighter. Kukem, or Drex as he was now called, followed, grinning at the old man. Jona was a good man.   
  
Drex set his toolbox down on the deck plates and looked into the next engine as a small chirp called out from his pocket. He patted his breast and realized it was the micro comlink that Squires had given him a month ago. He had almost forgotten about it and the sudden noise snapped his mind back onto the original reason why he was here: to uncover the smuggling routes and pilots of TEMPEST's operation for the Alliance.   
  
"You alright, Drex?" Jona asked him, looking at the young man with a raised bushy white eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, sure." Drex replied. He settled his nerves and made up an excuse to get away quick. "Uh, Jona, I think I better go find a washroom, though." He clutched his stomach and winced. "Looks like those spicy mynock burritos just kicked in."  
  
Jona smiled and waved his hand. "Go, before you mess your coveralls, boy." He chuckled as he watch the young mechanic scurry off. "That boy is quite the card," he sighed.  
  
Slipping in behind one of the crates along the far wall, Kukem withdrew the comlink and fingered the switch. The comlink went through its series of decryption codes before it let him communicate to the caller. You could never be too careful in this undercover job. The 'all clear' beep sounded and Kukem fingered the switch a second time. "Go ahead."  
  
A small static filled voice wafted out of the small device that Kukem could hardly hear. Placing it up to his ear he asked the voice to repeat itself.  
  
"I said, Asuka's transport has landed and we are going to go meet her and the others in a few hours, Kukem. Make sure you have the small transmitter for the smuggling ship installed before you come. We need to know what this "Quick Strike" is all about." Ecliptic Death enjoyed his position as team leader in this operation. If all went well, he might even make it to Gold Squadron's Squad Leader position.   
  
Kukem replied in a grouchy tone, "It's already done, Ed. Just make sure that you actually record the readouts this time. I'm not wasting my time on a third spying mission."  
  
"I'll remember, Kukes. Remember; meet us outside the main hall at about sundown. We'll be on the far wall away from the crowd." came Ed's reply.  
  
"I'll be there. Kukem out." Before he had gotten a reply he switched the transmission off. "What a bossy old coot," he grumbled to himself. He stuck the comlink back into his pocket and glanced out to see if it was clear to leave his hiding place. The only beings within eyesight were two Quarrens and it looked like they were busy arguing over some stupid ship router.   
  
Kukem took a deep breath and slipped out into the hanger and back into the personality of Drex. With a bounce in his step he rejoined Jona to complete the day's work. He was looking forward to seeing Asuka now, though he wasn't sure why.  
  
* * *  
  
Asuka slipped the green fabric on over her head and the soft light material fluttered down to the floor over her slim body. The evening dress was split up the right leg to about her upper thigh with a low cut back that came together right above the small of her back. The scarf that went with it was tied around her smooth neck and draped down over the back of her left shoulder. The necklace she wore was made of some of the finest gold on the Outer Rim and her shoes were genuine dyed rancor skin.   
  
Slipping the final pin through her hair, she let the small mass of curls cascade down her bare back and dangle there. Each time she moved, the sway of her hair would tickle her back, which sent a small shiver up through her. She smiled. She hadn't looked this good since her graduation. She checked the small chrono that sat embedded in the small bracelet on her right arm. It was almost show time. Applying the last bit of makeup, she gave herself one last look in the mirror and opened the door of the stretch speeder.   
  
The sweet smell of the moon's thin atmosphere enticed her nostrils as she walked past the blocked off crowd that had gathered at the building. She was surprised that the small moon had attracted so many people to the middle of nowhere. She smiled like a coy fox as one guy eyed her as she strolled past. He smiled back. Wrinkling her nose, she tossed her hair. She would never associate with someone as common as a dirty mechanic.  
  
Kukem grinned. They had taught her well. He turned away from the entrance and looked at Ecliptic Death. "She looks better than I remembered."  
  
Ed shook his head as Techie walked up to join the two men. "Kukes, you never cease to amaze me. In the middle of an important operation, you're thinking about girls."  
  
Kukem shot him a dirty look. "I was just saying..."  
  
"Yes, yes, we all know you like Asuka. You haven't talked about any other girl since that whole virus epidemic a while back." Ecliptic snorted, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I never said I liked her! I just thought she was cute!" Kukem growled. Techie, though amused by the squabbling, decided to break up the argument.  
  
"Look you two," Techie sighed, "Just drop it. Now, we need to focus on the task at hand."  
  
"Which is?" Ed asked.  
  
"Getting Asuka to catch Crueltar's eye. This whole thing is for nothing if we can't get her in with him." Techie explained. The other two men looked at each other and Ecliptic took the moment to get one last shot in on Kukem.   
  
You do to like her!" Ed hissed.  
  
"Shut up, Ed." spat an agitated Kukem.   
  
Techie shook his head and looked to the stars. Why had Squires burdened him with these two twits? Shaking off the worry, he ordered them to follow. In a couple minutes they would be joining up with Lancer on the far wall to help Asuka from the outside.   
  
* * *  
  
The main lobby extended far above her and was decorated with some of the most impressive crystal that Asuka had ever seen. The carved columns stretched towards the floor from the ceilings like fingers and they dug themselves deep into the solid stone floor of the building. The tapestries were very old and beautiful, some dating back, Asuka guessed, as far as the Sith Wars. She could have sworn she had seen one of them in the reference holos of the Freedon Nadd Uprising. She made a mental note to check it out when she returned to Coruscant.  
  
She passed by the double doors to the upper levels and continued into the ballroom where most of the guests had already begun socializing. As she passed a waiter, she snatched a glass of white wine off the tray and took a sip. The bubbles fizzed as it slid down her throat, but she had never tasted wine so perfect. This Baron really knew how to throw a party.  
  
The hall was packed with people all mingling and talking, drinking and laughing. Asuka felt a bit out of place but did her best to look as if she had belonged. She smiled at some of the men as she passed and every so often caught the eye of an interested one. Some were down right handsome while others were obviously only popular because of their money. She smiled at them all, none the less, and continued to search for her man, Baron Dav Crueltar.  
  
The earrings that she wore also acted as a two-way radio that only she was able to hear. This was her connection to the boys on the outside who were positioned around the location to help her out. Asuka swallowed hard. She had seemed to catch the eye of a Quarren who looked very important and that was heading her way. With a shy smile she slowly turned away as he approached.  
  
A small voiced trickled into her ears. "Asuka, that's Turk Bl'onist. He's Crueltar's second in command. Try to see if you can use him to get close enough to the Baron."   
  
She smiled. It was time for Tara Healiade to do some hot and heavy flirting.   
  
* * *  
  
Ecliptic Death and Kukem gazed in the overhead skylight down at the crowd of people. They were all upper class snobs as far as Ed was concerned, but Kukem worried about Asuka. One wrong move and they would be all over her and it would be over. The com chirped in his ear as a Quarren moved towards Asuka. Lancer was telling Asuka to seduce this Quarren?  
  
A look of disgust spread over Kukem's face and Ecliptic Death caught the expression in the dim light. "What's wrong, Kukes? Jealous?" Kukem shot a dirty look towards Ed and hunched back over the glass to keep his eye on Asuka.  
  
The Quarren now had his arm around her and they were talking very close, too close for Kukem's tastes. He scowled as the Quarren stroked her smooth cheek with his hand. She smiled as they began walking towards the back of the room.   
  
"Hmmmm..." Ecliptic mocked, "looks like they are getting quite close, eh? Kinda makes you all warm doesn't it, Kukem?" He grinned, as the words seemed to cut into Kukem a bit more.  
  
Kukem sat quietly as he watched the couple move towards a small group that seemed to be surrounding a man. The group was mostly made of women, but Kukem could make out some men there too. The women were of all sorts of races and he was judging by the looks of them, all pretty much some of the most beautiful ladies of their race. The man who seemed to be holding their attention appeared to be quite handsome but from this high vantage point, it was hard for Kukem to make out.   
  
Ed leaned over and whispered into Kukem's ear, "I don't know about you, but I think Asuka might be going home with one of these guys tonight." Kukem's anger started to boil and he balled his hands into fists. If Ecliptic Death kept this up, Kukem would kill him and save the Imperials the trouble.   
  
* * *  
  
Asuka walked beside Turk with her arms interlocked with the Quarren's. He seemed like a gentleman, but she realized that his flirtatious mannerisms were all a clever ploy to lure the females in. She played along, flirting back and tempting him with some naughty promises. Her gamble paid off and now they were about to talk to The Baron and she figured she might be able to slip onto his good side with a few choice promises. Only time, and her flirting talents, would tell.  
  
The small circle parted as the two of them approached and, standing in the middle of the group, stood a tall, rugged and handsome human male. His hair was thick and dark and brushed neatly back. His eyes shone a bright blue and his teeth were as white as snow. He had a medium build which gave her the impression that he was an intelligent man who had done his share of labor while getting to the top and his clothes were all expensive. His face was chiseled and only partially hidden by a small goatee but she could still see the unusual warmth of a caring man in his features. She smiled to herself; Squires had indeed picked a handsome man.   
  
Baron Crueltar smiled as he stretched out his hand, "And whom do we have here?" he asked, taking Asuka's hand in his. He brought her slender hand to his lips and kissed it softly. The soft kiss sent a tingling up Asuka's arm causing her skin to break out in goose bumps.  
  
"This is Miss Tara Healiade of the Healiade family of Droopure. She has come here to mingle with some of our people." Turk explained in heavily accented basic.  
  
Baron Crueltar's eyes held fast on Asuka's and they stood there for a brief moment. The world around them seemed to slow to a crawl and the noise of the other guests faded into a murmur. They gazed at each other, searching each other's soul with their eyes. Asuka had never experienced such attraction before and her lip started to tremble a bit.   
  
Crueltar broke the silence first. "Miss Healiade, allow me to escort you around and introduce you to some of our more esteemed colleagues. " Crueltar offered. He continued to eye her, soaking up as much of her beauty as he could.  
  
Asuka blushed like an embarrassed youth. "Thank you, My Lord."  
  
Crueltar gave a small chuckle as he slid her arm around his. "My dear, please call me Dav." She gazed up into his bright blue eyes again and smiled.   
  
This job wasn't going to be as hard as she had originally thought.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The night had been filled with one exciting moment after another and now, as they stood outside of her apartment door, Asuka's heart raced for the umpteenth time. She had gotten to meet some of the richest people in the outer rims as well as the mid territories, all of which seemed edger to include her in their business. The most promising proposals came from the group of men from the Koornatch Cluster who were looking for a beautiful face to associate with their newest product. Asuka had been flattered and promised them that she would get back to them.  
  
Dav had then taken her out to the small costal bluff above the sand dunes. There they had sat, gazing at the stars and talking about unimportant things like favorite holos, opinions of the finger foods back at the party, family, and even past experiences. She was hooked on his stories of how he managed to turn his father's business on their home world, into a galaxy wide company. She wondered how a man so powerful and important could be interested in her, a meager little spoiled girl from a small planet, and pass up the opportunities with the beautiful women back at the party. Asuka decided not to bother asking and just went with it.   
  
Now they stood, inches away from each other, in the dimly lit corridor of the elegant hotel. The burgundy carpet was soft under her shoes and the crystal light fixtures cast a soft twinkle on the walls. A variety of plants lined the walls, lending a tropical feeling to the floor. Dav gazed into Asuka's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Tara, I had a wonderful evening tonight. Thank you for accompanying me to the bluffs. It's been a while since I had actually stopped and looked at the stars for relaxation, instead of business ideas," Dav said in a soft voice. He had her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. "I can't think of a more beautiful woman with whom I'd rather shared that moment with."   
  
Asuka's eyes sparkled in the soft yellow light as she inched towards him slowly. "I had a great time too, Dav."  
  
He kissed her hand and smiled. "So, will you be staying on the moon colony for a few days or are you just passing through?"  
  
Asuka paused, and smiled. "I think I'll be staying a bit longer than I had originally planned." Her lips broadened into a coy smile.  
  
Dav returned the comment with a soft smile of his own. She looked exquisite, her smooth tanned skin glowing in the warm amber light. He inched in closer. Now gazing down into her beautiful green eyes, he lowered her hand between them and tilted his head.   
  
The moment seemed to last forever as the anticipation built. Her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips and her faced flushed red with excitement. Her heart raced, pounding in her chest as if were trying to break through her ribs as their lips brushed together. In a heartbeat she was lost in his soft kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
The night had been slow as they watched Cruletar and Asuka from several bluffs over and Kukem had grown irritated with each passing hour. He disliked seeing her letting Cruletar get so close and swore on his parents grave that, if he went too far, he would beat Crueltar to a pulp. He didn't care if it compromised their cover or not. Lancer had spent the entire stakeout trying to calm the pilot down. Nothing seemed to work, not even some of his Jedi mind tricks.  
  
They were all sitting in the room that they had gotten in a run down hotel on the outreaches of the colony. Kukem was grumpy, not impressed that the last image that their scanners had picked up was one of the couple kissing out in front of Asuka's room. Lancer was going over the data on the slicer readout he had discovered earlier that evening. Ecliptic Death sat in the corner, sharpening his dagger that he had opted to bring with him as a "necessity". Techie was hunched over Lancer's shoulder, helping go over the info and trying to fit together what they were learning.   
  
"You know, Kukem, if you just let it go and focused on our mission, I bet we could actually get something accomplished in the next few days." Ed hissed from his chair in the corner.   
  
Kukem glared at him, his stare cold enough to freeze a phoenix in its tracks. "What was that, Ecliptic?" he growled.  
  
"You heard me," Ecliptic Death snarled as he slid the sharpening stone across the blade again. "Your feelings for Asuka are going to blow our cover, or worse, get us killed." He examined the blade of his weapon in the light and smiled. "I don't know about you, but I don't care to die on this dust ball."  
  
Kukem shook as his anger snowballed. Ecliptic Death had been getting on his nerves for the past month, never once letting up on the Asuka thing. He couldn't handle Ed's constant tormenting anymore. Narrowing his eyes, Kukem growled in a harsh voice, "Is it my fault that you're such a prick that no woman wants anything to do with you?"  
  
Ecliptic's eyes flashed as he lost control of himself. In a blur, his arm snapped back and he flung the dagger towards Kukem. Unable to do anything, Kukem sat, frozen in fear, as the dagger hit the wall next to his head, not more than an inch from his right ear.   
  
Lancer and Techie sat amazed at the lack of control Ecliptic showed for a Jedi Padawan. Lancer reached out with the Force and probed Ed's mind. A vision of a horrible monster lashed out towards him and then vanished as Ecliptic regained his composure.  
  
"Ed, are you ok?" Lancer asked.  
  
Ecliptic slowly stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of his clothes. "I'm fine," and with a short pause, he turned and headed to the door to his room. "I'm going to sleep."   
  
The three pilots watched as Ecliptic Death vanished into the darkness of his room like a wompa into a cave. The door swung closed with a soft click and he was gone.  
  
Kukem turned to Lancer, "Wha- what the hell was that?" Kukem was still scared to get up from his chair.  
  
"I'm not sure, Kukem. I think you may have pushed a button that he feels really strongly about." Lancer stated.  
  
"You think?" the shaken pilot shot sarcastically.  
  
Techie took a seat on the desk, a bit astonished. "I thought the Jedi were supposed to be wary of that anger stuff."  
  
"We are. I have a feeling that Kitiara has overlooked something in his training." Lancer shifted in his seat, "I'll have a talk to him tomorrow morning. We can't have a Jedi falling from grace on us during this whole problem. We have enough to worry about as it is."  
  
"Yes," Kukem said looking back towards the dagger, "Yes we do."  
  
* * *  
  
The sun was cresting over the high craggy rocks on the horizon when Lancer found Ecliptic Death on the balcony of their small apartment. The soft red light bathed the tops of the structures as the shadows from night crept lower and lower towards the street below. Ecliptic Death sat perched atop the banister looking to wars the magnificent ball of fire that was rising in the lightening sky.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lancer asked as he leaned up against the railing beside Ed. The smells of morning swirled in his nostrils and he reached out with the Force and bathed in the warmth of the new day.   
  
Ecliptic was silent and stared straight ahead. He hardly blinked and if you didn't look close enough, he didn't look to be breathing. Lancer patiently awaited a response but, after several minutes of silence, finally decided to get right to the point.  
  
"Ecliptic, what's going on? What happened to you last night?" Lancer probed Ed's mind as he spoke, trying to provoke a response. He was met with a barrier and instead of pushing harder; he tried a more physical approach. Putting his hand on Ed's shoulder, he repeated his question, "Ed, what's going on with you?"  
  
Slowly, Ecliptic Death turned and looked right into Lancer's eyes. His gaze was piercing and Lancer had to concentrate in order to not be intimidated. After realizing that he could blow Lancer off with a gaze, Ed softened a bit and turned back to the sky.   
  
"Nothing's wrong, Lancer," he sighed.   
  
Lancer wasn't buying that old bluff and he shook his head. "Look, I felt a helluva disturbance in the Force when you exploded at Kukem last night. You must be really hurt by what he said to lose control like that." Lancer looked back towards the sun that was creeping higher. "What happened to you, Ed, that made you so bitter?"  
  
Ecliptic Death sighed as he realized that the only way he was going to get Lancer to stop pushing him was to finally tell him. He shivered a bit and turned to Lancer. "It's a long story, Lancer."  
  
"I have time." the Jedi replied as he adjusted his feet to get more comfortable leaning up against the railing.  
  
"You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you, Lancer?" Ed growled. He slipped his feet back over the rail and looked at the Jedi.   
  
"Ecliptic, we need to know why Kukem's comment set you off last night," Lancer ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke. "That kind of explosive anger can only lead to one thing: The Dark Side." Lancer watched as Ecliptic's expression wavered slightly.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not going to the Dark Side," Ecliptic shrugged the comment off as silly babble and sighed again. "I will tell you why it bothered me though."  
  
Lancer nodded, "Good, every little bit helps."  
  
He seemed to recede into his memories and Lancer watched as Ecliptic's eyes flashed with his different emotions. The Jedi Knight could only imagine the things going through Ed's mind as he was reliving the moments that haunted him. A few moments passed and Ecliptic took a deep breath and calmed himself with a few Jedi techniques.   
  
"Four years ago, before I came into the Alliance, I met someone. Her name was Sonni, a beautiful woman from Corellia, daughter of a hard working shipper. We had managed to steal a few moments here and there while I was on the planet, but when her father found out that she was seeing me, he went nuts," Ed shivered as another memory bombarded him, "He sent two guys to rough me up one night and they managed to pummel me pretty good."  
  
He looked at Lancer, his eyes flashed the pain he was feeling, "You know, they were actually going to try to kill me for Sonni's father but, somehow I escaped. It was the first time I ever noticed my control of the Force. A small and pathetic attempt at it, but it was there."  
  
Lancer stared at the apprentice. He could sense the swirling clouds of emotion in Ed's mind and realized that there was more to this than he was letting on.   
  
Ecliptic turned back to the ever-lightening sky and swallowed hard, "I left the planet the next day and tried not to think of her anymore. I did ok, Lancer, for a little while." He looked back to the Jedi as his eyes started to mist, "But her father was determined that his daughter was never going to be bothered by a poor working stiff.  
"He had sent her to seduce me again. To lure me into a trap with the one person I loved more than anything. I fell for it. I fell for it bad," He clenched his fists and shook with rage. Lancer could feel that darkness return in Ed's soul and tried to sooth the pain with the Force, but the backlash was like a bomb. Ed exploded with hatred and Lancer stepped back a few steps.  
  
"She was working with him, Lancer, working to bring me to her father to have the crazy bastard kill me! She believed everything he told her, everything!" The mass of darkness grew and pushed at Lancer's mind. "One evening, when we were alone, they came. They arrived with clubs and bars, stun guns and whips. They beat me, Lancer. They beat me to within an inch of my life!" Ed was breathing heavily, his teeth gritted together so hard that Lancer worried that Ecliptic might break them.   
  
"All she did was watch. She watched them mangle me and didn't bother to help me at all. This time my pathetic attempts with the Force weren't enough to save me. I got lucky that someone outside of my hotel room heard them. They had called the local police and the authorities arrived just barley in time.  
  
"I spent the next few days in a bacta tank, healing from my pummeling." Ed's darkness was starting to subside and Lancer looked at the apprentice. The man looked as if he had aged a few years before Lancer's eyes.  
  
"What happened to her?" Lancer asked, unsure of if it was the wisest idea. His curiosity was getting the better of him now.  
  
"Sonni got away, but the two goons didn't. They ended up in the local jail and were eventually taken back to Corellia for their sentence." Ecliptic gazed back at the sky. "I didn't see her after that night. I heard she married some guy who ended up cheating on her with some pilot. Guess she got the entire business in the divorce and gave him the boot."  
  
"So," Lancer decided to push it a bit further and hoped Ed wouldn't loose it again, "Why do you get mad at Kukem for saying what he said?"  
  
Ecliptic Death looked back to Lancer, his eyes burning with disgust, "A woman betrayed me because I was weak enough to open my heart to her. I was once nice to people like him, but after being double-crossed, I decided that I was through being nice. I was only going to bother worrying about me. I am the most important thing now.   
  
"The women don't hate me because I'm actually a prick, it's because I choose to be this way. I don't want another back stabbing witch." He looked at his hands and sighed, "I also don't want Kukem to make the same mistake with Asuka."  
  
"Not all women are the same, Ed." Lancer replied.   
  
"Oh, but they are, Lancer. They are."  
  
"Just ease up on him, Ed," Lancer ordered. "And, I'll be watching you closely now."  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kukem's nose filled with the smell of hydraulic fluid as he opened the valve to the cylinder housing on the port side engine of the small ugly starfighter. For the past three days flight after flight of these "Uglies" were coming into the hanger and Jona and Kukem had been given the task of repairing the faulty parts. Kukem didn't mind, it was a nice change to see starfighter parts after so long and it helped take the mind off the problem with Ecliptic Death a few nights ago. Lancer had talked to Ed and apparently things were on the mend. Kukem hoped so.   
  
As he worked on the housing he noticed a small group of people wander into the hanger and Jona scurried off to meet them. Kukem glanced up a second time. Standing to the right of The Baron was Asuka dressed in a long red kimono. The patterns were embroidered in gold stitching and her blonde hair was pinned up with two slick black sticks. She glanced over towards Kukem and smiled slightly. Kukem darted his eyes back to his work and tried to busy himself as if he were not interested in the visitors.  
  
Jona approached Dav Crueltar with a grin, "'Bout time you came to see me here, boy. I was starting to wonder if you forgot your old friend."  
  
The Baron smiled, "How could I forget the man that helped my father maintain his empire. It's good to get a chance to talk to you again, Jona." The two men shook hands.  
  
"So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" the old mechanic said sarcastically. He wiped the grease off of his face as he spoke with a white rag.   
  
The Baron chuckled, his eyes giving off a small twinkle. "Well, I'm here because I want to know if you'll be my field mechanic when I go out on my mission soon." Crueltar gestured to the ever-growing horde of starfighters. He put his arm around his old friend and they started to walk away from the small group. He continued as the walked, "These machines, though not as great as some of the New Republic ships that they were salvaged from, need a well trained and wise mechanic to look after them when we leave for Nal Hutta at the end of the week."  
  
Asuka craned her neck a bit harder to hear them as she stood off to the side. They had been moving away from her as Dav spoke to the mechanic and she was trying to overhear as much as she could without appearing to be too nosey. She had heard something about a "Mission" but couldn't make out what he was saying now. She looked again to Kukem as he fiddled with a valve release. The lever appeared to be stuck and, becoming frustrated, Kukem stuck his head under the handle to see what was causing it to not move. He examined it as he gave it a tug and was greeted with a face full of oil. Asuka tried not to giggle as Kukem stumbled backwards and fell onto a small stack of crates, frantically wiping off his face.  
  
Jona looked at the Baron apologetically. "Dav, my boy, you know I'm getting too old for that kinda stuff. Why don't you ask some of the younger guys to go with you?"   
  
Crueltar looked a bit disappointed, "I don't trust them like I trust you, Jona. You know how this outfit works. You've been here since my father hired you back before I was born. You were here when dad had all that trouble when the Nemodians tried to force him to give up his sectors on the outskirts of the Naboo system and you were still here when he had the run in with that CorSec officer on Corellia. That CorSec cop could have blown that who business deal had he found out about the weapons."  
  
Jona sighed, "That as a long time ago, son. I've gotten too old to go out on adventures and I don't think I can manage this one." He smiled at the man, "But I do have someone who is almost my equal, and will probably surpass me."  
  
Crueltar cocked an eyebrow, "And who might this person be?" The Baron looked towards the area where Jona was now pointing. Sitting atop a bunch of crates, covered in oil, sat Kukem. He was still trying to clean the grease from his face when he noticed them staring at him.  
  
"That boy," Jona said with a smile, "knows everything I know now and he's only in his early twenties." Jona beamed with pride as Dav studied the dirty mechanic.  
  
"Are you sure about him, Jona? I mean," Crueltar scratched his head, unsure of whether or not Jona's judgment was sound, "He seems a bit, well... dirty. You sure he knows what he's doing?"  
  
Kukem was now on his feet trying to look professional. His oil saturated clothes made him look as if he spilled a chocolate drink all down the front of him, quickly dispelling the image of professionalism.  
  
"I'm sure, Dav. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Jona questioned as he put his arm around the young leader. Even though Dav was taller than Jona he always seemed to be just the right height whenever Jona put his arm around him.  
  
"Alright. Tell him to meet me in the lounge later this afternoon. I'll have a talk with him and if I think he's right for the job, I'll use him. What was his name?"  
  
"Drex Molesturr." Jona replied.  
  
"Very well." Dav smiled as he turned back to Asuka. "As for now, Jona, I have a lovely woman to escort to lunch. I'll send word for him when I need him."   
  
Jona nodded, "That's all I can ask, Dav." With that, the small group was gone and Jona turned to Kukem. "Looks like you may be getting that raise of yours after all."  
  
* * *  
  
It had been another great day with The Baron. Lunch atop the Flower Pot rocks high up on the canyon wall and then a small stroll through the steam vent valleys that were close to the hanger. Asuka had wished that they could have stayed there a bit longer, but Dav's meeting with Kukem had cut their afternoon short. Asuka didn't mind though, because Dav had promised her a beautiful skimmer ride across the dunes to a small out cropping somewhere down the big canyon. He said the stars seemed to shine the brightest out there and he had also assured her that she would love it. She would have to wait another few minutes before she found out.   
  
Dav sipped on a glass of seventy-year-old Alderaan wine and swirled the dark amber liquor in the crystal glass. The stars slipped by above their heads as they wove through the pillars of rocks in the great canyon. Asuka snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warmth.   
  
He stole a glance down at her and smiled, "Ah, Tara, you look wonderful tonight." Her smile broadened as she looked up at him. He bent forward and kissed her head. "You're going to love this place, my dear. It's one of my favorite places to go to relax." He sipped his wine again as they came out of the narrow corridor.   
  
Asuka's eyes widened as they approached a plateau covered in lush tropical trees and a small lagoon. At the edge of the outcropping, the pool's wall jutted out over the cliff as if it had a small hot tub hanging out over the steep drop. Torches shed light all around the small tropical paradise and a small hut sat at the edge closest to the cliff that rose to it's left side. Asuka turned to Dav, amazed.  
  
He smiled as he studied her expression. She was astonished to see such a tropical area on a planet of rock and dirt. "I told you," he said as he took another sip of wine while looking at her, "You'd love it."  
  
They landed close to the base of the cliff that towered above them and Dav and Asuka strolled out towards the hut. "Can I interest you in a drink, Tara?"  
  
She smiled as she looked at him, "I already have one, Dav." He grinned and took the glass from her.  
  
"My dear, that's not nearly expensive enough to drink here." He tossed the crystal glass off the edge of the cliff and Asuka watched it glitter and then disappear into the black void beneath them.   
  
They stepped up to the hut and Dav produced two more glasses filled with a clear fizzing liquid. "Here, my dear. This is two hundred and eighty year old Tholatin white silkworm champaign. Only four thousand bottles were made that year and each is worth at least three hundred and fifty thousand credits." He smiled as she took the glass wide eyed. "You can get about nine good drinks from a bottle, so that drink is worth about thirty eight thousand credits."   
  
Asuka looked down at the glass in her hands. It was the most expensive thing she had ever drank before. She sipped the liquor and shivered as the cool fizzed burned down her throat. The burn turned to a sweet tang and she smiled. She was going to enjoy tonight even more than this afternoon.  
  
"Come, let's slip into something more appropriate for the water." Dav suggested. He led her to two small stalls where they each had a bathing suit hanging on the door. He held her door open as she slipped in, snatching the slinky garment from the door. He then disappeared into the one next to her and changed himself.  
  
She emerged dressed in a small green two-piece, which connected the two pieces with a ring by her navel. The top was very low cut and tied around her neck while the lower half was high cut. She smiled, her modesty wearing down to nothingness with the aide of the alcohol.  
  
Dav appeared by her side wearing knee length beige canvas shorts and a pair of leather sandals. She looked him over noticing his toned body was tanned seamlessly. He sipped on his champaign and held out his hand.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
She took his hand with a grin and they glided down the stone steps into the warm water. He took their glasses and placed them on the side of the pool so that they could swim for a bit. The water was lit from beneath and a soft green glow danced around them, the silver ripples reflected off the tropical trees as they splashed around. For a while under the lights of the torches and the starlight, they swam and enjoyed themselves, leaving their cares and worries behind them.   
  
After awhile, they retrieved their glasses and sat in the overhanging hot tub on the edge of the cliff. The trees formed a small canopy over their heads and the small ferns framed the opening to the cliffs. They sat together looking out at the stars in the warm water as a cool breeze rustled the leaves. Asuka sighed to herself. She had never had anyone treat her so well and now she was falling in love with this man. She turned to look at him again and smiled.  
  
"What?" he asked softly as he gazed into her eyes. He had been completely lost in this woman from the first moment he had laid eyes on her. It was hard to believe that he could have fallen so fast for a woman he just met only a few days ago. Sometimes life had a funny way of working out.  
  
"Nothing," she replied as she brought her glass up to her lips. "Actually, I wanted to know what you wanted to see that mechanic for earlier today?"  
  
Dav, stroked her damp hair. He was so comfortable with Tara that he decided it was ok to tell her what he was planning. "Well, it's kind of hard to tell you everything, but I'll give you the basic gist of everything."  
  
Asuka snuggled in closer to him and rested her head against his chest. Dav looked back to the stars and sipped his drink, "Tara, I'm not really running a shipping business here," he sighed softly. "I'm actually amassing a small task force to go to Nal Hutta to kill Droda the Hutt."  
  
Asuka pulled away from Dav and looked at him wide-eyed. "What? Why?"  
  
"I told you, Tara, it's a long story." Dav lowered his voice and continued, "You see, Droda was my father's partner out here in the Mid Rim territories. They had decided to use their combined forces to monopolize the shipping and exports business out here and drive the citizens in the galaxy to use their shipping company." He swirled his finger in the warm water and smiled at Asuka.   
  
"My father didn't just deal with legal shipping and goods, he dealt with everything. The big money came from the weapons and drugs that the resistance groups were buying during the rise of the Empire." He remembered his father's small bit of advice that he had passed to Dav when Dav was only little.   
  
"He always told me, never get involved. Be the friend to both sides and you can't lose, neutrality is the way to go when it comes to the squabbles. Being Neutral helps bring in the money." Dav smiled as if he could almost hear his father's voice saying it to him. His smile quickly turned sour though as another memory flooded into his mind.  
  
"Unfortunately, Droda the Hutt also agreed with Dad's way of thinking but he wasn't going to let Dad bring in all that money too. During one of the missions to Alderaan, a few months before the Death Star blew it up, Droda had a few of Dad's men sabotage a freighter full of proton torpedoes and missiles that were supposed to be going to Bail Organa for the Rebel's newly acquired X-wings. Dad had just landed the freighter at the landing pad when the timer charges went off." Dav stopped for a few minutes and Asuka watched as the most successful man she had ever known wince.  
  
He still spoke through the shaky voice as he regained his composure. "Droda had paid off the men, some of dad's closest friends, to set the charges on the night before the trip. They apparently also wouldn't allow Jona to inspect the freighter before it went out. Dad was too busy to notice and went anyway." He trembled a bit and Asuka slipped in close to him again.  
  
"I watched the explosion from orbit, with Jona, on the Frodan. The cruiser seemed so small after dad died and Jona had to sell most of the business to keep it from going under. Most of the clients didn't want to be bothered with the company if there was a chance that their cargo would be destroyed." He took another drink to ease his nerves and he slipped his arm around Asuka.  
  
"Over time, the old clients went to Droda and it got harder and harder to stay in business. Jona eventually found out what had happened that day through one of Talon Karrde's information dealers." Dav's hand clenched in a fist under the green water as his disgust built to a head. "It was then I decided to kill Droda and get my revenge." He sighed again and his face relaxed a bit, "Of course, that was ten years ago." He looked to Asuka who was looking up at him.  
  
"You probably think I'm some sort of madman, don't you?" he asked her. Searching her soft face for some kind of sign he waited for her to answer. She leaned up and kissed him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Asuka slowly pulled away from him and rested her forehead on his, their faces only inches from each other. Her gaze glittered in the dim light of the torches as golden flecks from the fire danced in her emerald eyes. Smiling, she looked into his soul, dwelling deeper into his being than she had ever dared go with any man. The jolt she felt, as something inside the both of them suddenly connected, made her shiver. Dav was the most wonderful, caring and passionate man she had ever met.   
  
"I don't think your crazy," she whispered to him. Her breath smelled of the sweet wine and as Dav ran his fingers through her damp hair, he stole another kiss. They sat in the warm swirling water longer this time, enveloped in each other's embrace until finally Dav pulled away and smiled.  
  
His heart pounded in his chest as he examined the beautiful creature in front of him again. Each time he looked at her, he noticed another small detail, perfectly sculpted and added to her being. She was more attractive than any other woman he had ever been with and the feeling he had while he was with her was something special. He couldn't quite explain it, but he somehow knew that she was meant especially for him. He smiled again and reached into the ferns that sat close by the pool.   
  
He pulled his arm out of the ferns and grinned slyly at Asuka, "Tara, have you ever wondered what it would be like to find the perfect person to spend the rest of your life with?" Removing his arm from around her, he produced a small black box out of his left hand.   
  
Asuka's eyes started to swell up with tears and her heart started to beat faster. Surely after only a week Dav wasn't asking her to marry him? A voice in the back of her mind told her to snap out of it. She was here to do a mission, not find a mate but she couldn't help what her heart was feeling. She swallowed hard as she started to shake excitedly. Trying to fight the urges to say yes, Asuka's mind kicked into overdrive as she started to process everything that was happening.  
  
She had been so lonely for so long that being with Dav had made her realize what she always wanted; a family. She was tired of running around taking orders and only thinking of other people's well being. It was time she started to think of herself a bit more. It was her time to live.   
  
A flash of pain seared her head as the visions of her dream crept back into her mind. She looked down at her hands and noticed blood as it soaked into her white wedding dress. She could hear those strange men in red laughing and could feel their blasters pointed at her. She also noticed her dead husband staring blankly back up at her from the floor. She gasped as his face suddenly came into focus. There, staring at her was Dav, blood oozing out of every orifice in his head.   
  
She shook the mental picture of the dream wedding and tried to calm herself. Dav was staring questioningly at her still holding the engagement ring out to her. "Are you ok, Tara?"  
  
She threw her arms around him and tossed everything aside. It was her time to live. "Yes, Dav! Yes, I'll marry you!" The tears streamed down her face as he slipped the small diamond onto her ring finger.  
  
Suddenly everything became so much clearer for Asuka. She ignored the fact that she would possibly be severely reprimanded for this act of treason and she neglected to realize that, in a few days, the team would be moving to stop her soon-to-be husband from accomplishing his mission. Her only thought was whom she could tell the great news to.   
  
As she hugged Dav, she came up with the perfect person to share her big surprise with. Someone with whom she was able to talk about anything with, someone who had become a very close friend ever since the virus scare a few months back, someone who would share her happiness and congratulate her.   
  
'Yes,' she thought to herself, 'Kukem would be the perfect one to tell." She couldn't wait.   
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The datapad's keypad was a blur as Techie's fingers instinctively punched the keys. Screen after screen of information scrolled past his face and his eyes were starting to get tired from staring at the monitors for so long. He had been sitting in this room for almost forty-four hours and still no sign of the evidence he was searching for. He took another sip of his cold caf and continued his search.   
  
The dim room was briefly awash in a warm light and then went back to the soft blue of the monitors as the curtain was pulled back as Lancer entered the room. He swung a seat around next to Techie and sat beside him. For several minutes he didn't say anything, watching as Techie sifted through screen after screen of useless information.  
  
"Any luck?" Lancer finally asked startling Techie with his voice.   
  
"Nadda. The only thing I have been able to find out is that the cafeteria in the hanger bay is serving Murray's homemade meatloaf next Tuesday. Other than that, nothing," Techie groaned.  
  
"Meatloaf, you say? Wonder if we can postpone our plans to grab a bit of that." Lancer stated. Techie turned and stared at him blankly. After forty hours of looking at a screen, his sense of humor was a bit non-existent.  
  
"Funny, Lancer."  
  
"I thought so." Lancer grinned as Techie rolled his eyes. "Anyway, no luck with the probe?"  
  
"Nothing so far." Techie punched in a few more keys as he turned back to his screens. "I'll let you know if I find anything."  
  
"Thanks, Techie," Lancer replied as he placed a hand on Techie's shoulder. He rose to his feet and noticed Techie glaring at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lancer asked Techie.  
  
Techie glanced down at Lancer's hand on his shoulder and looked back to the Jedi. Instantly it clicked and Lancer removed his hand a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't know being cooked up with computers made you so self conscious."  
  
Techie turned back to his datapad monitors, "I'm not ready to join Opi and the Gay Side yet."  
  
"Fair enough," Lancer chuckled and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Kukem watched as the ship slowly sank to the deckplates in the hanger. The past ten hours had been horrible but his shift was almost over. After this smuggling transport was docked and unloaded, he would be free to go. He sighed as the engines finally whined down and he slipped towards the back to meet the pilot at the ramp.  
  
"Hey, Drex!" the Twi'lek pilot greeted as the ramp hissed on its way to the floor. His brain tails twitched a little as he got used to the hanger's atmosphere.  
  
Kukem waved, "Hello, Koncha. Did you have a good run this time?"  
  
The Twi'lek smile, revealing his pointy teeth, "Better than most. Ran into some trouble at Vargnat, but we managed to slip by." He turned to the man standing next to him and spoke in a different language. The man nodded and bounded up the ramp and disappeared into the ship.  
  
Turning back to Kukem, he motioned to the ship. "She's all yours, Drex."  
  
"Thanks, Koncha." Kukem watched as the twi'lek and his copilot headed towards the hanger doors and then turned to another of the hanger's crew. "Start unloading. The faster we get this done, the quicker we can go and relax tonight."  
  
The man smiled and started the hard job of unloading. Kukem busied himself with a few datapads, recording the shipment information and scheduling the maintenance time. After he was done, he looked to see if anyone was hanging around one of the access panels close to the rear of the craft. Noticing the all clear, he popped the latch and stuck his hand into the compartment.   
  
He dug around in the wires blindly for a few minutes before he found what he was looking for. His fingers wrapped around a small metal rectangle and he pulled it out of the tangle of machinery. Taking another look around, he noticed no one was watching him and he quickly and casually slid the object into his coveralls pocket. Latching the compartment up again, he continued on with the unloading.   
  
He would take the probe back to Techie and Lancer as soon as he got the chance.  
  
* * *  
  
The chime beeped again as Asuka rubbed her thumb over the lock panel and the door open this time. The smell of hydraulic fluid and other chemicals wafted into her nostrils. It reminded her of being back in Dragon's hanger back on the base, something she actually missed after these past few weeks. She smiled and headed into the dimly lit hanger.   
  
Kukem was just finishing up his duties when he noticed her strolling across the floor towards him. He looked up and smiled, surprised to see her in here at this hour. As she neared he stood up, "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
Asuka smiled. Kukem had always been very proper around her, something she had gotten used to after the first few times they had talked. Even though he wasn't always around her and that they had only met a little while ago, she felt as if they had been friends for a long time. That was probably why she found him so easy to talk to. "Still being smooth with the ladies, I see."  
  
"Only the pretty ones." he grinned. He pulled up a crate and offered it to her. "Have a seat."  
  
She smiled as she accepted the offer. Kukem settled onto the engine housing he had started to inspect as the unloading had finished and had gotten sidetracked. The workers had all left over an hour ago and he had been busy with the machine that he didn't even notice the time pass.  
  
"So, what's up, As..." he bit his tongue as he caught himself. They had both been using their aliases around here and Kukem had almost screwed it all up. Asuka's eyes widened as he sat there with his mouth opened, "er... Tara, I mean."   
  
She shook her head. That was close. Looking back at him she leaned in closer. "You'll never guess what happened last night."   
  
"Last night? When you were with Crueltar?" Kukem asked, scratching his side.  
  
"Yeah. He took me to this nice get away of his and we swam and drank expensive wine and talked." She said excitedly. Kukem cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"On, and what did you talk about?" the mechanic asked, not sure if he really wanted to know. He probably didn't, but he figured he'd ask anyway to be polite.  
  
Asuka smiled, "He told me, Kukem. He told me everything. He told me what he's up to, he told me why he's doing it, he told me everything!"   
  
Kukem sat upright in shock. "All ready? After a week, he told you everything?"  
  
"Yep," she smiled proudly.  
  
Kukem's eyes narrowed. "You didn't sleep with him, did you?"  
  
Asuka's expression fell as she sat stunned at the question. "No! Why would you ask me that? Don't you think a man like Crueltar can fall madly in love with a woman like me?" She sat up straight and made herself look proper.  
  
Kukem rolled his eyes, "Whatever. What did he tell you?"  
  
Asuka slumped as Kukem waved the whole attractiveness issue aside. That topic would have to wait a bit longer. She scratched her head as she recalled the conversation. "Well, he explained that the smuggling operation was a cover, or more like a way of getting resources for the army he's building." She looked around the hanger and noticed the growing number of fighters. "Looks like he's managed to scrounge up quite a bit so far."  
  
"Yes, he has. Please continue, Asuka." Kukem said.  
  
"Well, he's actually on a mission to avenge the death and betrayal of his father. He wants to kill Droda the Hutt, one of his father's business partners for the crime. Kinda honorable if you ask me."  
  
"Maybe, but stealing and building an army isn't exactly the best way to get revenge. This whole operation of his is causing a lot of commotion around the neighboring systems and if things don't change soon, we're going to be looking at a full blown trade war. The New Republic doesn't need that right now." The mechanic was tired after his hard day and sighed.  
  
Kukem looked back towards the freighter he had unloaded and gave a sly smile as he patted his left pocket. "With this probe and the information it has gained, I'm sure that Techie will have enough evidence to hit Crueltar where it hurts the most." He slipped off the engine housing. "Anything else for me?"  
  
Asuka bit her lip. It was now or never. "Kukem, I..." she stumbled trying to find the right words to say this, "I'm.. I love Dav."  
  
Kukem paused and stared at her. "Really?" He wasn't sure what to think of her now. "How do you know if you do?"  
  
"Cause when he asked me to marry him, I said yes." Asuka returned and looked down, awaiting the explosion of anger from Kukem. Sure enough it came.  
  
"WHAT!?!? He asked you to marry him? And you said yes? What the hell were you thinking, he's the enemy!" Kukem was furious and his hands shook uncontrollably. After all this time and how he felt towards her, he couldn't believe that she had chosen a criminal to fall in love with.  
  
Asuka's eyes turned to slits as she glared at him. Who was he to judge her? "What do you care? It's not like you love me or anything!"  
  
Kukem bit back his anger. He couldn't tell her how he felt, especially right now. Taking a few deep breaths, he calmed himself down. "You're right, I have no right to judge your decisions." He stepped over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I just hope you know what you've done now."   
  
He bent down and kissed her on the cheek and whispered to her. "Congratulations, Asuka." With that, he left her in the hanger to ponder her next course of action. Neither pilot saw the figure in the shadows that was watching their exchange.  
  
* * *  
  
"That's terrific! She found out all that in just a few days? Wow, she's a helluva lot better at this whole spying thing than I thought." Lancer stated from his seat in the armchair.  
  
"I'm sure the fact that she accepted his marriage proposal helped her case too." Kukem snorted as he slumped onto the sofa.  
  
"Marriage?" Ed peeked over the back of the couch from his position on the floor. He had been doing push ups when Kukem returned and could sense the hatred flare up from the young mechanic mentioned the part about marriage. His fears were coming true now. "What the hell is she thinking?"  
  
All three of the pilots were staring at Kukem who looked miserable. This whole predicament had thrown him into a huge conflict. The woman whom he had feelings for was now going to marry the man they had to bring to justice. She would now be branded a criminal.  
  
Ecliptic Death plopped down onto the couch beside Kukem. He had to try to get him to forget about Asuka or he would end up hurt like he was. "You ok, buddy?"  
  
Kukem shot him a dirty look. "Why all of the concern all of a sudden?"   
  
"Hey, I care about my friends too, Kukes." Ed replied a bit hurt at the comment. "I just hope you're ok." He knew Kukem wasn't. The hate was boiling inside of him.   
  
"Well," Kukem growled back, "I'm not okay with this." The anger was about to explode and he needed to go and deal with it on his own. He stood up and started to leave when Lancer called after him.  
  
"Kukem, where are you going?"  
  
"Out." With that the door slammed shut behind him and he disappeared into the night.  
  
Ecliptic turned to Lancer, "See what did I tell you. Women are a pain in the arse."  
  
Lancer chuckled as he turned to Techie, "Anything there?"  
  
"Consider him guilty as charged." Techie said with a smile. "With this we can get him as soon as Kukem comes back."  
  
"Excellent." After tomorrow, they would all be back at the Alliance base sipping on good ale sharing their stories with their friends.   
  
Ecliptic turned towards the window, he had to see if he could help Kukem. He couldn't let the same thing happen to him as he had experienced, no matter what the cost.  
  
* * *  
  
Baron Crueltar sat in the high backed leather chair, flanked by Turk, and motioned for Koncha to sit down. The entire office was decorated with some of the finest holo art in the galaxy, rivaling even that of Thrawn's collection. The walls where made of some of the most expensive wood found on the planet of Endor and the thick rug that lay on the marble floor was dyed a blood red. The rug matched the crimson uniforms worn by his commandos.   
  
On either side of the double door to the office, two men dressed in red stood guard. One had a yellow armband wrapped around his right arm; the other wore just the plain red uniform. Baron Crueltar had chosen the men of his army from some of the more powerful people of the outer rim worlds. They were strong, agile and above all else, loyal.   
  
Crueltar nodded at Koncha. "What brings you to see me at this late hour, Koncha?" His voice was now harsh, not at all like the one he used with Asuka.   
  
"Lord Crueltar, I have learned of something that may be of some interest of you." The Twoi'lek's brain tails twitched nervously as he spoke. "You see, the woman you have fallen in love with is a traitor."  
  
Crueltar's expression flashed evil and he ws standing behind his desk, towing over the frightened pilot. "How dare you!" He raised his fist and slapped the alien before he received an answer. The alien crumbled to the floor as his chair toppled from the impact of the blow. He lay there, staring up at the Baron as he rubbed his cheek.  
"I... I apologize My Lord, but it's true. I saw her talking with the mechanic named Drex about trying to stop your plans." Koncha whimpered.   
  
Crueltar stood there motionless. "How do you know that they are traitors?"  
  
"Drex called Tara 'Asuka' several times." The alien took a deep breath and continued. "So, I cross referenced it with our database and found a match. A woman pilot in the New Republic: Alliance division. Her name was Asuka.   
  
"Drex also matched a pilot there by the name of Kukem, also noted as a competent starship mechanic..." Koncha scrambled to his knees and righted his chair. The Baron watched him the entire time.  
  
Without taking his eyes off Koncha, he spoke to Turk. "Look those two names up and verify what he's saying." He slowly pulled out his blaster from a hidden holster behind his back. "If you're wrong, Koncha, then I'll kill you for accusing my Tara of such crimes."  
  
The Twi'lek started to shake as he eyed the barrel of the weapon. Several minutes ticked by as Turk searched for the information that the Baron had requested. After a few more minutes, he whispered to Crueltar. Dav shook his head.  
  
"Oh, too bad, Koncha. Maybe this will teach you to spread false statements about my fiancé." The smuggler's eyes widened in horror as Crueltar squeezed the trigger. A red-hot blast of energy caught him square in the face and tore through his skull. It erupted in a small explosion sending bits of gray matter everywhere.  
  
Turk was stunned. "Sir, he was right! Why did you kill him?"   
  
"I couldn't let him know I made a mistake and let my personal feelings sway my judgment. He died for a good cause." Crueltar holstered his blaster and motioned to the men at the door. "Remove this quickly, before it stains my rug." They jumped into action and in a flash the mess was cleaned up.   
  
The Baron turned back to Turk, "Have a few men go and kill the mechanic and bring Tara... or Asuka, whoever she is, to me. I'll teach her to betray me."  
  
No one was going to manipulate Crueltar this time, he would make sure of that.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6   
  
The clouds had moved in over the past few hours and now the drizzle had started as Ecliptic Death scrambled over another rooftop. He had been searching for Kukem for quite a while now and still hadn't been able to find a trace of the heartbroken pilot. He gazed up at the sky and watched as a small bolt of lightning streaked across the heavens above him, lighting up the horizon again. Kukem had to be somewhere around here, the moon colony wasn't that large.  
  
Ed hopped over a small statue and crouched on the edge of one of the larger buildings and peered down into the dimly lit square below. There, on a park bench facing a pond, sat Kukem watching the raindrops making small rings in the pool. Ecliptic leapt from the vantage point and floated to the ground using the Force to slow his fall. He landed a few meters away and walked towards the saddened pilot.   
  
"Kukes? You okay, man?" Ecliptic asked as he came up beside Kukem. Kukem hung his head even lower as the rain came down a bit harder.   
  
"Go away, Ed. I don't want to be bothered right now." A harsh whisper replied. Another flash of lightning made the shadows dance around them. Ed could see Kukem's tear stained face and noticed the young man was shivering.  
  
"Look, Kukem," Ed sat alongside Kukem on the wet bench, "I know it bothers you to see her liking someone else but you have to except that. It is her choice. This is her life and she can do whatever she wants with it, be it right or wrong."  
  
Kukem looked at Ecliptic and sniffed. "Maybe so, but I care for her... and I don't want her to make a mistake like this." A sharp crack of thunder sounded in the distance and Kukem looked up. "Ed, you don't understand. We... have something between us, a spark, some kind of feeling, I don't know exactly what it is, but I know it's there. She just has to see it."  
  
"Kukes, that's the problem; she doesn't see it," Ecliptic replied as the rain beat down on them. "She doesn't see it because she doesn't feel the same way."  
  
"You're wrong!" Kukem spat. He glared at the Jedi in training, wishing he could make Ed see where he was coming from. "She will see it, she has to."  
  
Ecliptic Death's agitation was building. Kukem was making the same mistake he had made with Sonni. Feelings could only drive Kukem to harm himself now and without proper guidance, he might ruin everything in the mission. Ed was not prepared to let that happen.   
  
"Kukem, snap out of it! She doesn't like you. She loves Crueltar, not you; get on with your life man. There are other women out there, not just her. Let it go, before you get hurt." Ed pleaded.   
  
Kukem shifted in his seat, the lightning lending an eerie glow to him. "I... I can't Ed. You have to understand that."  
  
Ecliptic sat silent as he went over things in his mind. Kukem wasn't going to be able to pull himself away from Asuka anytime soon. Not without being seriously hurt in the process. There was only one thing Ed could do now; bring down Crueltar and the traitorous Asuka with him.   
  
He turned back to Kukem and sighed. "Ok, Kuke, you win, but please be careful. Don't go doing anything that could jeopardize the mission any further, okay?"   
  
Kukem looked up as a deafening clap of thunder roared overhead. "Looks like the storm is getting closer."  
  
"Yep," replied the Jedi. "I understand where you are coming from, but sometimes women make stupid mistakes, just like men do. We aren't perfect, you know. None of us."  
  
A smile stretched across Kukem's soaked face. His hair was plastered down to the side of his head in big clumps and he was shivering violently now in the cold wet night air. "I know. Sometimes I wish humans couldn't love. It would make things so much easier."  
  
"Hehehe, wouldn't it though." Ed snickered as he stood up. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
Kukem started to rise off the bench when six men dressed in red holding blaster rifles flooded out of the darkness and surrounded them. A flash of lightning erupted from the sky accompanied by another sharp crack of thunder. The ground shook underneath them from the force of the shockwave and Kukem and Ed looked at each other. This did not look good.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ecliptic mumbled as he reached for his lightsaber.  
  
Kukem slowly backed away from the bench and prepared to draw his two blasters. He had grown fond of the double weapons since he blasted the kneecaps off his little cousin a few months back. He eyed the assailants and mumbled back to Ed under his breath, "Join the club."  
  
* * *  
  
The sound of her high heels echoed through the corridor as Asuka walked down the polished metal hallway towards Dav's chambers. Their plans for tonight weren't anything spectacular, but Asuka couldn't wait to celebrate their first dinner as an engaged couple.   
  
The sash on the tight yellow dress she wore fluttered as she came around the final corner and stopped outside of his door. Brushing out any wrinkles, checking her teeth and fussing with her hair one last time, Asuka reached out and pressed the door chime. A small chirp sounded behind the door and Asuka heard someone come to answer it.  
  
She bounced on the balls of her feet as Dav slid the door open with a smile. He was wearing a neatly pressed dark gray suit and a short black tie while his shoes were polished to a superb shine. Asuka could almost see up her own dress in them and she grinned. Wouldn't he be surprised if he looked close enough.  
  
"Hello, my beautiful Tara. You look exquisite, as usual." He held two small glasses of wine in his right hand and he beckoned her to enter.   
  
The room was dimly lit, a few candles over by the sofa danced wildly as he slid the door shut. The large picture window in his quarters gave a breath taking view of the moon colony that was being bombarded with a rainstorm but the storm lent the evening its eerie beauty and Asuka found that rather arousing. She turned her attention to the red and white roses that decorated the small glass table by the couch and a pale of ice with the bottle of wine sat next to them. Beside that, sat the controls for the music player that was wafting a beautiful melody softly into the air. Asuka smiled.  
  
Dav sank onto the sofa and gazed at Asuka. "Join me, my dear." She complied and took the seat next to the dashing man. He offered her drink to her and she sipped it as she relaxed a bit.  
  
"So, what do we have planned for tonight, Dav?" The bubbles of the wine tickled as they slid down he throat. Dav frowned slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, my dear. There has been a change of plans tonight." He leaned forward and placed his glass on the table. "You see, something has come up that must be dealt with as soon as possible." He stood up and walked over to the panel on the wall by the music player and threw the switch.   
  
The room was instantly bathed in light and six men dressed in crimson uniforms appeared around Asuka. Her eyes widened as her mind flashed back to her dream. The men in red that gunned down her husband were here right now! She started to tremble as she noticed the yellow armband and blaster rifles in their hands. All of the weapons were leveled at her.   
  
Asuka turned to The Baron, "What's going on Dav?"   
  
"My dear Asuka, I think you know what's going on." His voice was cold and harsh. "You have been lying to me this whole time... and I believed you." He shook his head slightly and grinned.   
  
"You see, my dear, I don't appreciate being deceived. You of all people should know that. You have been playing me for a fool from the moment you met me but now the tables have turned." He walked towards her and bent down in front of her. Looking deeply into her eyes, he gently held her chin.  
  
His voice came in a soft whisper, as soothing as Asuka had ever heard it. "Even though I love you, I can not allow you to interfere with my plans. Asuka, I will be going to kill Droda the Hutt, and there is nothing you or that foolish mechanic, Kukem, can do to stop me."  
  
Asuka's face twitched as Crueltar mentioned Kukem's name. The Baron smiled wickedly. "Yes, I know about him as well. Your mission has failed, Asuka." He gently took her left hand and slid off the ring he had given her. "And soon, Kukem will be dead."  
  
He looked deep into Asuka's soul as the tears started to form in her eyes. "You know, this all can be avoided." The Baron said.  
  
"How?" she asked, her voice choking in her throat. She wiped away the tear that had managed to sneak down her cheek.  
  
"Well, you'll have to do a favor for me." He stood over her and looked down. He fiddled with the ring in his hands as he pondered over how to tell her what he desired. She sat there for a few minutes looking down at the floor, awaiting his demand.  
  
Finally, he cleared his throat. Asuka glanced up at him as he tossed the ring into the pale of ice. "Asuka, I need an heir to my business, someone to carry on my legacy." He studied her face as he spoke, "I require a child, a son to be exact. A son who has a strong and healthy mother that can, no wait, will take care of him if anything happens to me.   
  
"Even though you have lied and betrayed my trust, I still feel you are the best one suited for this task."  
  
Asuka sat dumbfounded, "You've got to be kidding me. You want me to give you a son?" She grew angry at the display of audacity he was showing her. "There is no way I'm going to bring a child into this world to have you warp and twist him into some crazy lunatic to go on a stupid rampage for revenge!   
  
"I'm sure that everyone of the people on this mission would agree that our lives are worth loosing to save the innocent people in the rest of the galaxy from having to deal with your twisted..." Asuka was cut of by the wave of Crueltar's hand.  
  
"Everyone? So there are more than just you and Kukem here?" The Baron asked, turning to the window. He gazed out at the small skyline of the moon colony as a flash of lightning flickered in the heavens.   
  
"I, I didn't say that. I was merely stating that..."   
  
"Enough!" Crueltar's voice boomed as a sudden crack of thunder accompanied it. "I've had enough of you lies," He turned his attention to the man in red with the yellow armband on, "Find these people that she is talking about and bring them to me. I want them all here so I can figure out what to do with them."   
  
The man nodded and disappeared as Crueltar turned back to Asuka. "Now, are you going to co-operate?"  
  
"Co-operate with what?" the young woman asked.  
  
"My, how soon you forget, my dear Asuka. Our son, of course."  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
"Okay, have it your way," he sighed as he reached behind one of the cushions of the couch and produced a woven silk rope. "Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way then."  
  
Asuka's eyes widened in horror as he moved towards her with the rope and she tried to sink back into the sofa to escape him. The remaining five men watched as The Baron advanced on her. They targeted her with their weapons, prepared to shoot her if she resisted or tried to harm Crueltar. She shook with terror as she realized what was about to happen. He was going to get his wish and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.   
  
* * *  
  
Techie punched through the last string of coding and turned to Lancer. "That's it, man. Everything is set. We have all of his shipping schedules, his weapons dealer, his ship supplier, his business contacts and even his book club order. I think we have more than enough evidence to put him away for a long time."  
  
Lancer smiled as he leaned back in his chair, "Great job, Techie. Now, if Ed and Kukem would just get back..."   
  
A flash of pain splashed his mind as an image of Kukem and Ecliptic Death flared into existence. He could see the two of them surrounded by a group of men in the rain. They all had blaster carbines pointed at the two Alliance pilots and with a flash of lightning, Lancer watched as Kukem was gunned down as the shooting began.   
  
His mind shifted to an image of Asuka being held down by a few men as Crueltar grabbed at her dress. The vision shifted again back to Ecliptic as he turned to help Kukem. Ed's lightsaber ignited, but he too met a gruesome end as the shower of blaster fire cut through him.   
  
Another shift and Asuka's face bombarded his mind's eye. Her eyes were filled with tears and her screams cut into his ears. Crueltar was still there, beating her with his fists as he continued to undress her.  
  
Another change and Lancer watched as Kukem and Ecliptic fell to the ground in a bloody heap in a puddle next to a park bench. The men all turned to face him, their blaster rifles trained on him as if he were there.  
  
All of a sudden Crueltar was alongside of the men in the rain, glaring at him. He watched as they all grinned wickedly and in another flash of light, the same demon that had assaulted him from Ecliptic's outburst slammed into him.   
  
Lancer snapped out of the vision and stood up sharply. "Techie, grab your stuff. We have some friends to save!"   
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The voice was a soft whisper at first, hissing in his ears as the rain splashed against his face. He strained to hear it, hoping the gunmen wouldn't mow him down. It was important that Kukem understood the message that Ecliptic Death was trying to tell him or they might not get out of this alive. The voice grew louder and finally became clear and Kukem listened carefully to the instructions.  
  
'Kukes, as soon as you hear the snap hiss of my lightsaber I want you to drop to one knee and pick off the two guys on the right. I'll take the two on the left,' Ed's voice stated in his mind. Kukem hesitated, then he thought his question to Ecliptic; 'What about the two in the middle?'  
  
The voice paused as the rain pelted the ground and the eight men in the park. 'Good point, Kukes. Ok, new plan. Shoot everyone and I'll get as many as I can and pray the Force is with us.' Kukem scowled at this new idea. They were in serious trouble.  
  
Kukem gripped his blasters under his overalls and waited for the signal as the men stared them down. As the minutes ticked by no one wanted to make the first move, all trying to intimidate the other party into making a mistake and exploiting the initial attack. Unfortunately for the men in red, they would never get the chance to defend themselves.  
  
The snap hiss was startling as Ecliptic Death made his move. With a blur of violet energy in the dark night, Ed leapt forward and cleaved through the man on the far left as Kukem dropped to his knee. Swinging around on his right leg, Ecliptic brought his blade neatly across the chest of the second man. The soldier's torso slid off and landed on the ground at Ed's feet.  
  
Spinning around, Ecliptic arced his jedi weapon up and around as he switched his grip on the hilt. As he finished his turn he brought his repositioned weapon down hard through the next target's collarbone, hacking clean through the ribcage of the stunned trooper. He crumpled to the ground in a puddle of rainwater and blood alongside the other two men. Ed looked towards the next three men in enough time to see Kukem's blasterbolt catch the last man in the throat. In a blinding thirteen seconds the entire fight was over.  
  
"Bah," Ecliptic Death snorted as he shut down the violet blade, "Why were we worried again?"  
  
Kukem holstered his blasters and ran his fingers through his soaked hair, "I think it was the fact that they had big blasters pointed at us." He shuddered as another crack of thunder rocked the heavens.   
  
"Well, I think we should get back to the apartment and find out what Lancer and Techie found out. We should have enough evidence to put Crueltar away if that bug you planted recorded anything."  
  
"It did and yes, Ed, we do have enough evidence to topple his empire." Both men jumped as the voice cut through the night. They looked past the bench through the rain and into the shadows to see Lancer and Techie standing against a lamppost.   
  
"And how long have you been there?" Ed snorted, obviously annoyed at their lack of assistance in the fight.   
  
"As a matter of fact, Ecliptic, we just arrived as you skewered the man through his clavicle. You don't do things the easy way do you?" Lancer never moved from his spot, keeping his arms crossed in the wetness.  
  
"Hey, I managed to kill them didn't I?"   
  
"But did you have to kill them, Ed?" Lancer's tone was harsh, questioning the Jedi's actions.   
  
"Who are you to-" Ed was cut short by Kukem grabbing his shoulder.   
  
"Look, you two, can we finish this later?" the rain continued to pelt the Alliance pilots as the tension of the silence squeezed Ed's anger.  
  
"Fine. We'll deal with this later, Lancer." He shrugged Kukem's hand from his shoulder and turned around. Kukem shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Look, what did we find out? Are we going to make our move now or wait a little longer?" Kukem asked. Another flash of lightning flickered in the sky.  
  
Lancer pushed off from the post and looked back towards the moon base that Crueltar called home. "There's no time to explain, Kukem. We have to go and help Asuka."  
  
Kukem's heart pounded in his chest. "What's wrong with Asuka?" His mind began to race and he breathed harder. Images ran through his mind of Crueltar hurting her, beating her, shooting her. Everything bad he could possibly think of that could happen to her flooded his thoughts. He began to tremble again, only this time not from the cold and the rain. "What's wrong with her?" he repeated.  
  
Techie looked to Lancer waiting for the Jedi to tell Kukem what he had told him on their way over but the explanation never came. Kukem turned to Techie and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Techie, what's going on?" the young mechanic asked in a shaky voice. He was starting to panic about the woman he cared for.  
  
"Kukem, I ... I can't explain." Techie sighed as he looked to the ground.  
  
Kukem's rage peaked. Accompanied by a huge clap of thunder, he hollered into the night. "What's going on, dammit!"  
  
Ecliptic turned and grabbed Kukem by the shoulders and shook him. "For cripes sake, Kukes, calm down! You can't do anything for her if you're acting off insanity."  
  
Lancer was shocked. Ecliptic actually did have a brain in that thick skull he was carrying around on top of his shoulders. "Ed's right and if we don't act now, she may not be around much longer." Kukem huffed as he tried to calm himself down. Lancer stretched out with the Force to help him as he spoke again, "I fear Crueltar has found out about her treachery and may be trying to hurt her, or worse.   
  
"I think they are back at his quarters in the main base and I'm positive that we won't all be able to get in through the main doors. If he has figured out about her then he probably knows about you, Kukem, and quite possibly us."  
  
Ecliptic pondered the situation for a few seconds. "So how are we supposed to get in there then? I mean, we can't just go in blasting."  
  
Again Lancer was surprised at Ecliptic using his brain for once. "Well, you and I will go in and make our way to his quarters as Kukem and Techie go and get a ship to get up to his place from the outside. If he is in a full blown state of alert, he'll have men looking for all of us now and that means he'll probably have men waiting for us both on the ground and in the air."  
  
Techie nodded. "Ok, Kukem, I'll need you to get me into the hanger to get a small combat shuttle that can seat five or more." Kukem nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Good. Ed, you and I are going to go and try to put a stop Crueltar's insanity." Lancer grinned as he cracked his knuckles. The rain was coming down in sheets now and the four men were soaked through to the bone.   
  
Ed smiled, "Sounds like fun. Let's do this!"  
  
* * *  
  
The hanger was empty at this time of night and Kukem and Techie slipped past the electronic lock to the bay doors. The familiar smell of fluids wafted into Kukem's nostrils as he wined around the crates in the dim light of the soft glow from the flickering glow panels. Starfighters, freighters and other craft lined the walls and were stacked on launching runners all the way up to the ceiling everywhere. Techie was quite impressed at the layout of the hanger; the Alliance didn't have one this advanced in any of their bases or ships.   
  
"Ok, so which one can we take?" Techie asked.  
  
Kukem pointed towards one of the shuttles towards the back by the launch doors. "That one was just armed this morning. That would probably be our best bet."   
  
"Sounds good, I'll go and start her up, you get the door." Techie whispered as he moved silently towards it.  
  
"Fair enough." Kukem crouched as he made his way to the door controls in the launch room. He was about ten feet away from the door when all the lights flashed on in the hanger. Kukem paused then stood up slowly as a familiar voice sighed.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you, Drex." Jona sat in a chair just inside the control room, blaster in his hand. "I had big hopes for you, my boy. Big, big hopes."  
  
"Jona, I..."  
  
"Don't bother trying to explain it, boy. You lied to me. I took you under my wing, treated you like a son and you repay me with this treachery. You could have been the finest mechanic this organization had ever had. You could have been rich, Drex." Jona shook his head as he stood up. His blaster wavered a bit as he walked towards Kukem.  
  
"Jona, you don't understand. Crueltar is evil. He's been stealing weapons, supplies and even men to fuel his maniacal urges and innocent people are being hurt, even killed in the process. He's evil, Jona, don't you see it?" Kukem pleaded as he took a step back. He was worried that if he grabbed for his blasters that Jona would fire.  
  
"Dav's father built this business with his own bare hands and I was there when he started it all. I was there the entire time Dav grew up, learning the ways of business from his father so that he may one day inherit this magnificent organization and keep the family legacy going. I was also there when Droda the Hutt destroyed it all. Dav isn't evil, Drex, he has every right to avenge his father even if it means breaking the law a little. Don't you have any family honor? Wouldn't you do the same?"   
  
Kukem paused. Honor was one of the only things in this galaxy that one could still hold onto. It was the only thing that had any real meaning now, but was it worth breaking the law and causing more chaos than good? He remembered what happened when his family tried to "Make a Difference" a few months ago. That ended when he shot Tnsumi's kneecaps out.   
  
Kukem shook his head. No, honor could only go so far before it became a question of either honor or obsession and obsession leads to going to extremes regardless of the consequences.  
  
Kukem looked back to Jona, "Let me put it this way, Jona; the last time family honor came into play with me, I blew my cousin's kneecaps out of his legs."  
  
Jona stood silent for a few seconds then spoke again, "Then you will never understand." With a flick of his thumb, he released the safety on the blaster. He closed his eyes as he took a breath before he shot one of the only men he had ever believed in and Kukem took the opportunity to make his move.   
  
The dual blasters were in his hands in a flash and tilting them on their sides and crossing his arms, Kukem brought them to bear on Jona,. Jona opened his eyes as Kukem stared at him.  
  
"Jona, please don't make me do this." Kukem whispered desperately reaching out to the man who had taught him so much. "It's not worth it."  
  
"Sorry, my boy, but this is my life and I can't let you ruin it all. Goodbye Drex." Jona squeezed the trigger of his blaster at the same time Kukem jumped to the right. As he sailed through the air the blaster bolt sliced into his left shoulder and he opened fire squeezing off four rounds. They slammed into he old man's chest and threw him back a good ten feet. Kukem hit the ground as Jona's dead body collapsed into the chair he had been sitting in.   
  
Kukem slowly moved to Jona's side and knelt down beside him. The four smoking holes in his chest sizzled as Kukem closed Jona's eyes. He bent closer to his one time friend and whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry my friend.."   
  
The speaker on the control panel squawked to life and Techie's voice called out to Kukem. "What's going on? Trouble?"  
  
Kukem fingered the relay, "No, just saying goodbye to a friend." He slapped the door release and got to his feet wincing at the pain from his arm. "Let's go, Techie."   
  
* * *  
  
The woven rope that the Baron had stuffed in her mouth as he attacked her cut into her cheeks and muffled her cries. Tears streaked down her face as he wrestled her, trying to tear the yellow fabric from her slim, tanned body. She struggled, but he slapped her across the face making her see stars and continued to maul her.   
  
The fabric tore up her right side and he slid his hand up into the hole. Asuka screamed and he growled at her as if an animal had taken control of him. His eyes were void of any rational though as he acted on an animal instinct. He clawed at her furiously as he tried to accomplish his goal but she resisted every step of the way. The men who were supposed to be guarding the Baron were watching as he continued to beat on her, blood trickling down her chin.  
  
"It's pointless to resist, my dear!" the Baron snapped as he slapped her hard across the face again. Her nose snapped and blood oozed down over her lip like a warm river. He smiled at his dirty work, "If you just let me do what I want, you wouldn't get hurt."  
  
Asuka wiggled out of her gag and licked her lips, cleaning off the blood and snarled at him. "I'd rather die then give into you."   
  
With a snap he caught her on the left side of her head. She slowly turned to look at his grinning face and spat. The mixture of blood and saliva ran down his face, as he grew more agitated he used his sleeve to wipe it off. "You're lucky I need you alive or I'd kill you right now."  
  
"I'd never get lucky enough for you to do me the favor of killing me now, you sick bastard." Asuka hissed.  
  
Crueltar grabbed the straps of her dress and started to yank when an explosion blew the door off of his quarters. The people in the living room looked to the entrance and, through the cloud of dust and smoke, watched as two lightsabers hummed in a ready position.   
  
The men behind the couch wasted no time and leveled their blasters and began firing. The blue and violet blades flashed, catching each crimson blasterbolt and deflecting it away. The five bodyguards moved around to the front of the couch as the continued firing at the Jedi in the cloud of smoke. Crueltar moved from the sofa, hauling the battered Asuka after him.   
  
As the men continued to shoot at the concealed Jedi, Crueltar made his way to the bedroom at the back of the huge apartment. Slipping into the room, he tossed Asuka onto the bed and secured the locks and blast door. "That should hold them."  
  
Out in the living room, the Jedi grew tired of blocking the attackers' volley of lasers. With a horrific war cry, Ecliptic Death lunged forward arcing his weapon up and through the closest attacker.  
  
"Wait Ed!" Lancer called after him, but it was too late. Ecliptic slashed out at the next man as the other three turned and focus on the crazed Jedi. They opened fire before Lancer could make a move.  
  
Ed's lightsaber sliced through the second man and caught the first volley of lasers but the amount of firepower coming at him was too much for an apprentice. The next volley hissed by his weapon and pierced his body. He convulsed as the next onslaught sliced into him and he fell to his knees.   
  
Ecliptic watched as Lancer crossed the gap and with a few quick slashes, took out the remaining men. Blood bubbled out of his mouth as he collapsed to the floor and Lancer rushed to his side.  
  
"Ecliptic! Ed, can you hear me?" Lancer's voice was echoing in the hasty Jedi's ears. "Ed? Look, bud, just hold on, I'll get you some help."  
  
Ed coughed as he tried to speak, "Lancer, you were right. I am foolish. I should have know better than to just attack..." He couched again and swallowed hard, "I've failed Kukem. Now there's no way I can protect him from getting hurt by Asuka." Blood bubbled out of his mouth and ran down his chin. "Look, Lancer, just make sure Kukem doesn't get hurt like I did."  
  
"Ed, listen to me, you're not going to die, so stop talking like that!" Lancer spoke in a whisper. He knew as well as Ecliptic that there was nothing he could do about wounds this severe. Ecliptic was going to die and there wasn't anything either of them could do about it.   
  
"Heh," Ed snorted, "I only wish I was able to redo some of the things I did in my life. Lancer, don't let others follow in my path..." Blood dripped to the floor and he spoke softer now, "And tell Kitiara that she was a good master." Ecliptic winced in pain and exhaled loudly.  
  
"Ecliptic?" Lancer called softly, but it was over. Ecliptic Death was gone.   
  
Unable to help his friend anymore, Lancer grasped Ed's lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. Turning to the bedroom door that Crueltar had disappeared into with Asuka, Lancer set his jaw and re-ignited his lightsaber.   
  
* * *  
  
"You friends can't help you now, Asuka. Why don't you just accept it and give me what I want?" Crueltar mused. He smiled as he watched her wiggle on the bed trying to get as much distance between them as she could. It was pointless of course and she would never escape him. He would get what he wanted and she knew it.  
  
He crawled onto the bed towards her and grinned wickedly. "Now, let's get started shall we?" He snapped his head towards the blast door as a shimmering blue blade sliced through. "What?! How can this be? Those doors are the strongest metal money can buy!"  
  
Asuka smiled, "Guess whoever made those doors didn't consider a Jedi would ever come knocking on them." Crueltar shot her a dirty look as the door's lock sparked when the blade sliced through it.   
  
The door slid up into the wall and Lancer stood with his lightsaber pointed towards the Baron. "It's over, Crueltar."   
  
"I beg to differ." Flipping a switch on his nightstand the wall behind his king-sized bed slid away revealing a small balcony with a small shuttlecraft. The rain pelted the tarmac and Lancer looked at Asuka.  
  
"That's right, Jedi, I win this one. I get away with the girl and you all die in a fiery explosion." Crueltar laughed as he pulled Asuka into the rain and stopped dead in his tracks. "Ah, damn!" he rummaged through his pockets in the rain looking for something and Lancer seized his chance.   
  
Reaching out with the Force, he tried to pull Asuka towards him, but Crueltar's grip was firm. He looked up at Lancer and smiled as he pulled Asuka back close to him. From his left breast pocket he produced a small silver cylinder with a red top.  
  
"I almost forgot," the Baron chuckled, "Can't have a fiery explosion if I don't activate the bomb." Pressing the red stud on the cylinder his nightstand clock flashed to read five minutes. "In a few minutes, I'll be gone and you'll be dead."   
  
Crueltar turned to Asuka, his eyes wide and lifeless. The insanity had finally taken full control of him. "Soon we'll be together forever, my dear, you, me and our soon to be son. One big happy family."  
  
"Dav, you're insane!" Asuka screeched as she tried to pull away from him again.  
  
"Insane, crazy, mad, eccentric, maniacal... call it whatever you want. I still win and nothing can stop me!" Baron Crueltar laughed.   
  
The rumbling of shuttle engines shook the landing pad as the stolen attack shuttle crested over the balcony. Crueltar turned and stared blankly at the barrels of two laser cannons. "Nothing... except maybe that." he said dryly.  
  
He tossed the cylinder over the edge and pulled out a blaster pistol. Pointing it at Asuka's head, he grinned up at the shuttle's cockpit. Lightning silhouetted the shuttlecraft against the sky in the rain as Crueltar strained to see who was flying the ship. His time was running out and if he didn't get onto his escape shuttle, he would die along with these pathetic Rebels.   
  
"One wrong move and I put a blaster bolt through the girl's head!" he screamed. Desperate to escape this alive, he was prepared to abandon his plans for a child. He could find another woman, maybe someone who was willing to cooperate, because women flocked to him. Women loved him.   
  
Yes, everyone loved him.   
  
The rain spattered against the windscreen of the assault craft hovering above the tarmac as the hatched slowly opened. Kukem stood in the doorway, blasters in his hands. As another terrific bolt of lightning split the sky behind him, Kukem jumped down to the landing pad eight feet below him as the winds started to pick up. The rain slashed at his face as he stared at Crueltar.  
  
"Let her go, Crueltar!" Kukem growled over the wind. "Face it there's no way out, we have you surrounded. It's over."  
  
Crueltar snickered as the rain trickled off his nose and ran into his mustache. "Funny, that's what your Jedi friend said to me when he burst in on us a moment ago. Now he is doomed to die as will you be when this place erupts like a volcano."  
"You crazy twit! Don't you see that you're going to die here along with us? That explosive isn't going to spare just you; it'll wipe out everyone and everything. That's what explosives do." Kukem hissed irritated by the Baron's stupidity. His anger was rising and soon he would take a shot regardless of if Asuka were in his way or not.   
  
The Baron stood there for a second as he considered Kukem's words. The mechanic was right. "Very well then, Kukem," he spat as he started to pull his blaster away from Asuka's head. "I might as well just give up now then."  
  
Kukem wasn't ready for the movement and was caught completely off guard as Crueltar hugged Asuka close to him using her as a shield between him and the assault shuttle. His blaster was a blur as he brought it up and fired a shot at Kukem. Lancer jumped into action but was met with a blasterbolt greeting as well. Kukem crumpled as the bolt burned through his left leg and Crueltar smiled at his handy work.  
  
"Heh, looks as if the mechanic is gonna have a hard time fixing that." The rain pelted against Asuka as Crueltar faced the Jedi keeping her between him and the shuttle. "Looks like you're running out of men, Jedi. Why don't you just let me go and we'll finish this some other time?"  
  
"Dream on." The Jedi repositioned his grip on the slick hilt of his lightsaber and summoned the Force. It was now or never.   
  
He leapt at the crazed Baron and brought his weapon down through the man's shoulder. His Force guided cut sliced right between Asuka's cheek and hacked Crueltar's arm clean off. Lancer howled in pain as Crueltar brought his blaster around and jabbed the barrel into the Jedi's ribs. Lancer paused as he realized his mistake, he had left his midsection wide open in that attack and Crueltar was about to exploit his error.  
  
The evil Baron grinned as he squeezed the trigger. Lancer flew backwards as the blasterbolt tore into his body and threw him across the tarmac. He crumpled at the door and his lightsaber clattered to his side. Crueltar paused as he looked towards the shuttlecraft, why hadn't that pilot taken the shot? Slowly he turned his head to see Asuka standing right behind him holding a small holdout blaster at his face.  
  
The Baron chuckled, "Really, my dear, and what do you intend to do with that?" The rain started to ease up a little and he could see tears running down Asuka's face. She shivered from the cold wind as it howled around them blowing ran into her face but she held her aim.  
  
"How could you, Dav? You were the one man I thought was different, someone I thought who actually loved me for who I was, not for what I could do for them." Her voiced cracked a little under the emotional strain but she choked back the sobs and grit her teeth. "I actually loved you, real true love, Dav. How foolish can I be to love a man as horrible as you?"   
  
Crueltar stood in the rain holding his shoulder looking right into her eyes. Over the past few days he had grown fond of her, but he couldn't let her stand in the way of his father's honor. Droda was the enemy here, not Asuka. "Asuka, I do love you. Please understand that I have to go and put a stop to Droda's evil. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me, you mean everything to me."  
  
Kukem groaned as he tried to sit up to see what was going on. Asuka was standing with a blaster pointed at a now one-armed Crueltar but her arm wavered a bit as she started to second-guess herself. Kukem growled, he wasn't about to let Asuka ruin her life and fall for his tricks again. "Asuka, don't listen to him! He's lying!"  
  
The eccentric Crueltar spun around and fired at Kukem again, blowing the kneecap out of his right leg. Kukem fell back to the ground screaming in pain. As Crueltar turned back to Asuka his nose brushed up against the cold wet metal of her holdout blaster.  
  
"You're a liar." She spat. Shaking, she pressed the barrel hard into his face and thumbed the safety. In a soft voice she spoke again, "But I love you."   
  
Crueltar never got the chance to reply as her blaster whined spitting the orange bolt into his skull. His head erupted in a bloody mess and his body crumpled to the ground. It was truly over. Her legs trembled and buckled from under her and she fell to her knees in the rain and wept.   
  
Again she was alone and unloved.  
  
* * *  
  
Evenings on Coruscant were always breathtaking from atop the grand hall and this one was no different. As the sun set over the never ending skyline of buildings, countless vehicles, ships and transports scurried about their business oblivious to the beauty that was around them. Asuka sighed, some people just didn't take the time to admire such beauty, and when they did, they hardly ever appreciated it.  
  
She sat on one of the outcroppings fifty feet from the edge of the tower with a glass of wine in her hand as the wind blew her short dark hair around. It was nice to be back looking the way she originally looked and not having to play a rich stuck up brat but she still missed Dav. How could she have overlooked his true nature? Why couldn't she resist him?   
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" she sobbed aloud. She took a mouthful of the wine to calm her nerves and was startled by a voice answering her question.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with you, Asuka." Kukem rounded the corner in the fading light of the evening holding a glass of his own. He was dressed in his dress uniform but was wearing his leather flight jacket, which he was known to do quite often. Never one to conform to the standard of formal dress only, Kukem seemed to live by his own set of rules when it came to certain issues and most of High Command had stopped bothering to try to change him.  
  
Asuka looked up and smiled. Her eyes were red and suggested to Kukem that she had been here crying for a little bit. She was wearing a low-cut blue evening gown, decorated with shimmering gems that lined the neck and straps. A small split rose halfway up her left leg and the bottom of the outfit was lined with satin. Kukem smiled, she looked radiant.  
  
He crossed the rooftop and she slid over on the ledge to allow him to sit next to her. Smiling, he hopped up onto the ledge and set his glass on the stone. "How come you're not downstairs at you retirement dinner? It's not much fun without the lovely lady it was meant for."  
  
Asuka turned to watch the last rays of sunlight disappear over the horizon trying to think of how to put her reasons into words. She swallowed hard and looked back towards her friend, "I'm lonely, Kukes, lonely and hurting. The last few weeks were some of the best days of my life... well, except for the end of it." She hunched over and looked to her silver shoes. "Dav was everything I wanted in a man; romantic, handsome, able to talk to me, good sense of humor," She looked back at Kukem with a quirky smile on her face, "A good kisser."  
  
Kukem chuckled. "Maybe so, but without honesty and trust, a relationship crumbles. Asuka, there are tons of men in the galaxy that could make you happy, some of them could even be people you know." The young mechanic swallowed hard, hoping she wouldn't pick up on that hint.  
  
Asuka moved in closer to him, "Are you coming on to me, Ratchet." She smiled as Kukem started to shake nervously.  
  
"I, uh... heh, um..." He tugged at his collar suddenly feeling a little strangled, his hopes of her not picking up on his hint smashing to pieces before his eyes.  
  
She snuggled in close to him and laid her head on his shoulder, "It didn't take a genius to figure it out, Kukes. I'm flattered, but you have to understand that I don't want to lose you as my friend. Having you to talk to is more important to me than anything else."   
  
Her body shivered in the cool night air and Kukem slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled at him and looked back to the stars that were now appearing in the sky. "How's everyone?"  
  
"They're recovering. Lancer's going to be bed ridden for a few more days but he should be fine by the end of the week. Lucky for him he was able to use the Force to help soften the impact of that shot." Kukem explained as he took a sip of wine. Asuka nodded but didn't reply.   
  
They sat there, together for a half hour gazing at the stars before either of them spoke again. Asuka's soft voice cut the silence, "I think this retirement is the best thing for me right now. I can take this time and focus on my life." She looked up at Kukem who was looking back into her eyes. "Sounds selfish, doesn't it, only thinking about me."  
  
"Not at all," he whispered. Even though she was one of the most attractive women he knew, he understood her wishes of just being friends and knew, even if she did leave to find happiness with someone else, she would never be completely out of touch.   
  
Her eyes sparkled in the dim light as she studies Kukem's face. During the whole time they had been friends, she never thought of him as anything more. She smiled shyly and looked back out to the buildings lit by the people that the Republic swore to protect.   
  
Out there, in front of both of them, people scurried about their business, oblivious to the lives that their protectors led. The people that the civilians looked to in times of crisis were no different, be it by race, species or religion. They were essentially all the same; people, who wanted to be happy, loved and free to live their lives. There was nothing selfish in Asuka's desire to be wanted or loved by someone. She was alive after all.  
  
Asuka cuddled closer to Kukem and he put his arm around her. Being next to the person you loved but being unable to do anything about it was the worst kind of loneliness one could ever experience. Kukem rested his chin on her head as they sat there quietly, and just enjoyed her company. Being her friend was enough for him but he wouldn't complain if it changed in the future.   
  
He ginned to himself. Women were so complicated but worse yet, so were the affairs of the heart one had to deal with during life.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
